


Między Bade a Samcedes

by TrishMichealLancaster



Category: Bade(Victorius), Glee, Glee Project RPF, Glee RPF, I Carly
Genre: Bade (Victorious), F/F, F/M, Glee - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishMichealLancaster/pseuds/TrishMichealLancaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(uh zrobiło się oficjalnie ,ale czasem trzeba hehe)</p>
<p>Całkowity zakaz powielania pomysłów,kopiowania i umieszczania naszej twórczości na innych stronach ,blogach, chomikach itp. ( co to tego ostatniego to tylko za naszą zgodą .Zgodę możecie otrzymać od Honki i/lub Trish niekoniecznie decyzje podejmiemy wpólnie zależy od opka.)Dzięki za odwiedziny.Miłego czytania. Hona & Trish.</p></blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

Rozdział 1  
To się zaczęło, gdy Beck dostał szanse i wyjechał na miesiąc do NY. Dostał tam role i obiecał Jade że nic się przez ten czas nie zmieni to zmieni i to tylko wzmocni ich wieź. Utrzymywali kontakt przez telefon i Internet, ale jednak ta odległość coś zmieniła. Jade przyszła pewnego dnia do szkoły i wszyscy się na nią gapili i pokazywali palcem. Jade jak to Jade nie przejmowała się tym zbytnio, gdy usłyszała za plecami słowa w stylu: „ Beck w końcu zdradził Jade". Tego już było za dużo, odwróciła się i chwyciła dziewczynę za cuchy.  
\- Co ty kurwa gadasz Ashley, czy jak masz na imię.  
Dziewczyna była tak wystraszona ze ledwo mogła stać, a co dopiero cos powiedzieć.  
\- Gadaj!- krzyczała Jade.  
Wtedy usłyszeli ja jej przyjaciele. W mgnieniu oka podeszła do niej Cat, Robbi, Andre i Tori.  
\- Jade spokojnie, co jest dziewczyn- spytał spokojnie Andre  
\- Ta dziwka mówi ze Beck mnie zdradza.  
\- Ona kłamie na pewno- powiedziała Tori.  
\- Ja nie kłamie- powiedział dziewczyna.  
\- Ona mówi prawdę- powiedział za plecami Jade Sinjin  
\- Co!- krzyknęła znowu, Jade.  
\- Widziałem wczoraj na iCarly  
\- Na czym- powiedział coraz bardziej wkurzona Jade.  
\- Jade to taki program w Internecie prowadzony przez dwie dziewczyny- powiedziała spokojnie Tori  
\- Chce to zobaczyć- powiedziała Jade.  
\- Tak my tez!- powiedzieli jej przyjaciele.  
\- No ok.- powiedział Sinjin i zaprowadził ich do pustej klasy żeby odtworzyć film.  
\- Hej to Carly, a ja jestem Sam witamy was w iCarly. Dzisiaj w naszym, odcinku mamy u nas specjalnego gościa, powitajmy Beck Olivera. Tak ten przystojny chłopak, powiedział ze opowie nam trochę o filmie, w którym gra i o swoim życiu prywatnym.  
\- Witam sexy chłopaka- powiedziała zalotnie Sam  
\- Hej- powiedział uśmiechnięty Beck  
\- Jak cieszysz się, że występujesz w naszym programie?0 pytają dziewczyny  
\- Bardzo- powiedział niepewnie chłopak  
\- To dobrze, wiec powiedz nam cos o filmie, w którym grasz,  
\- Tak naprawdę nie mogę dużo na ten temat powiedzieć, tyle ile mogę wam powiedzieć ze gram jednego ze strażaków ratujących Głowna bohaterkę  
\- No ok, a coś o Twoim życiu prywatnym  
\- Co byście chciały wiedzieć?  
\- Gdzie chodzisz do szkoły  
\- W LA do Hollywood Arts High School.  
\- Opowiedz nam cos o tej szkole  
\- To szkoła dla utalentowanych ludzi.  
\- Ok, a masz dziewczynę.  
\- No tak mam…- powiedział niepewnie Beck.  
\- Wstydzisz się jej?- zapytała żartobliwie Sam.  
\- Często daje mi ku temu powód  
\- Czemu tak mówisz?  
\- Wiesz nie mogę gadać z żadna inna dziewczyna, bo jej się to nie podoba. Bron Boże niech któraś mnie dotknie, rozpętuje się piekło.  
\- Wygląda ze to dość zaborcza osóbka. Opowiedz nam o niej cos więcej  
\- Zaborcza proszę was gdyby wiedział ze siedzę tu z wami pewnie wsiadłaby w pierwszy samolot do NY żeby na mnie i na was nakrzyczeć. Wiesz Jade to Jade postrach szkoły, taka czarownica. Przeważnie bywa średnia, nienawidzi większości rzeczy, jest tak cholernie trudna. Chce mnie tylko dla siebie to jest męczące, nie ma własnego życia wchodzi z butami w moje.  
\- Czy ja dobrze usłyszałem właśnie powiedziałeś o swojej dziewczynie czarownica?  
\- Tak czarownica, ale nie wiedźma, po prostu ona nie jest zbyt miła osoba.  
\- Tak samo jak Sam- wtrącił Fredzie  
\- Fred dwa kroki do tyłu- powiedział zła Sam.  
\- To, dlaczego jesteś z kimś, kogo widocznie nie kochasz- zapytała niewinnie Carly  
Beck był tak wstrząśnięty pytaniem, że porostu siedział z otwartymi ustami.  
\- Masz nam cos do powiedzenia?- zapytała Sam  
\- Dlaczego myślicie ze jej nie kocham?- zapytał nadal szokowany Beck.  
\- Jeszcze nie powiedziałeś o niej nic dobrego  
\- Bo nie wiem, co dobrego mam o niej powiedzieć- powiedział Beck i wtedy dopiero zrozumiał sens swoich słów.  
\- No kurwa człowieku to, dlaczego z nią jesteś?- zapytała Sam.  
\- To nie tak … to znaczy…  
\- spokojnie człowieku to leci tylko na żywo w naszym programie.- powiedziała rozbawiona Sam.  
\- Co?! Kurwa!- powiedział Beck.  
\- Mam pomysł- powiedziała Carly  
\- jaki?- zapytał Beck.  
\- To- powiedziała Carly i pocałowała Becka.  
Na tym program iCarly się skończył. Cała grupa przyjaciół siedziała w szoku psutej sali. Nikt nie chciał powiedzieć, ani słowa żeby nie zdenerwować bardziej Jade.  
\- Wiecie, co to koniec- powiedziała wkurzona Jade  
Cat i Robbie płakali, a Andree i Tori po prostu patrzyli nie mówiąc nadal nic.  
\- Jade coc chcesz zrobić- zapytała Tori.  
\- Musze wyjechać z tego chorego środowiska- powiedział Jade i wybiegła z sali. Andree wybiegł z za nią, złapał ja w ostatnim momencie, gdy wchodziła już do auta.  
\- Jade nie myślisz, że to trochę dramatyczne  
\- Nie- powiedział Jade we łzach.  
\- Nie płacz Jade proszę- powiedział Andre i przytulił ja szczelnie.  
\- Musze wyjechać bardzo dobrze wiesz ze, gdy Beck wróci nie będę potrafiła mu nie wybaczyć.- powiedziała smutnie dziewczyna.  
\- Wiem, ale obiecaj mi cos  
\- Jasne  
\- Daj znać mi i Cat gdzie jesteś, bo inaczej będziemy się martwic- powiedział chłopak.  
\- Dobrze, ale obiecaj ze nie powiecie Beckowi gdzie jestem  
\- Obiecuje, choć nadal sądzę ze nie powinnaś tego robić, ale rozumiem  
\- Dziękuję Andree- powiedziała Jade i pocałowała go policzek, wyszła z jego uścisku wsiadła do auta i odjechała. W tym momencie Andree wiedział, że nie będzie jej widział pewnie przez dłuższy czas.  
Jade przyjechał do domu, bardzo załamana. Wiedział, co musi zrobić zmieniła status na TheSlap na wolna i poszła do ojca ze rzez pewien czas chce wyjechać do swojej ciotki do Ohio i zacząć tam szkołę. Jej tata nie miał nic przeciwko i powiedział, że w ciągu tygodnia powinien załatwić formalności. Jade jedzie do cioci żeby oczyścić umysł.


	2. Rozdział 2

Rozdział 2  
Beck kolejnego dnia nie wiedział, o co chodzi, Jade nie odpowiadała na jego sms-y, próbował dodzwonić się do innych jego przyjaciół, ale oni też milczą. Wszedł, więc wieczorem na stronę TheSlap chcąc się dowiedzieć, dlaczego są tak zajęci, ale jedyne, co zobaczył to zmianę statusu Jade na wolna. Miał być jeszcze 2 tygodnie w NY wiec nie mógł nic zrobić na odległość. Wszystko przychodziło mu do głowy, nawet to ze Jade znalazła sobie kogoś innego, zupełnie zapomniał wczorajsze spotkanie z Carly i Sam. Gdy Carly go pocałowała odepchnął ją i powiedział ze kocha Jade taką, jaka jest ze wszystkimi jej wadami i że jej nie zdradzi. Wszedł na stronę Cat widząc ciekawy wpis, „Jak jeden program internetowy może zniszczyć idealny związek". Beck nie zastanawiał się długo i napisał komentarz:, Co tam Cat? Dzieje się coś?. Od razu zauważył wpis Andree Żartujesz koleś teraz czy jak?. Następna była Tori ; Jak możesz być tak nie czuły? Kolejna była Trina; Czyli teraz Beck mam u Ciebie szanse? Beck był zdezorientowany; O co wam chodzi? Teraz była Andree:wejdź na stronę iCarly to może zrozumiesz. Teraz była Cat: Tak, jakim jesteś debilem!. Beck odrazy wylogował się z TheSlap i wszedł na iCarly. Wszedł na film, w którym wstępował i zobaczył jak to wszystko źle wyszło. Widział komentarze chciało mu się płakać jak źle potraktował Jade. W końcu kocha ją, a zraniłem ją. A na odległość mi przecież nie uwierzy, że to nie było tak jak wyglądało. Poza tym, dlaczego mówiłem o niej tak, to wszystko moja wina.- wypominał sobie Beck. Napisał smsa do Jade: Nie skreślaj nas proszę, to nie jest tak daj mi wytłumaczyć proszę. Kocham Cię Beck. Po chwili dostał odpowiedz jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak zdenerwowany: To jest za późno, daj mi spokój dla mnie to koniec. Beck nie chciał się z tym pogodzić: Jade kochanie ja ją odepchnąłem od razu jak mnie pocałowała naprawdę. Musisz mi uwierzyć Jade odpisała: Wierze Ci, ale to nie tylko o pocałunek chodzi, ale to, co powiedziałeś o mnie. Nie chce, nie mogę tego wybaczyć. Zapomnij o mnie. Nie pisz więcej, bo zablokuje Twój numer. Beck patrzył na tego sms-a i nie chciał uwierzyć, że wszystko ma się skończyć, przez jakieś głupie słowa, które powiedział bez zastanowienia. Jade proszę kocham Cię w życiu o Tobie nie zapomnę kocham Cię. Ja nie myślałem jak powiedziałem to, ale nie o to mi chodziło ja akceptuje Twoje wady. Nie chce zaprzepaścić tych 3 lat przez głupotę. Zrobię wszystko by to naprawić. Nigdy nie dam Ci odejść. Beck nie dostał już odpowiedzi, wiedział, że Jade nie rzuca słowy na wiatr i pewnie zablokowała jego numer. Wszedł kolejny raz na TheSlap i napisał: Jede West kocham Cię i nigdy nie przestanę. Nastrój: smutny.  
Minęły 2 tygodnie:  
Beck wrócił wczoraj do domu a dzisiaj miał być jego powrót do szkoły. Był zdenerwowany nie miał kontaktu z Jade od 2 tygodni ani żadnym ze swoich przyjaciół. Wszedł do szkoły i zauważył cos dziwnego szafka Jade była inna bez nożyczek. Już wtedy wiedział, że musiało się stać coś złego. Zauważył, że wszyscy oprócz Jade stali przy szafce Tori i rozmawiali. Gdy podszedł do nich rozmowa nagle umilkła.  
\- Hej- przywitał się Beck  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego mruki od niechcenia – Cześć  
\- Co się z wami dzieje?- zapytał chłopak.  
\- To Twoja wina ze nie ma Jade- krzyczała Cat  
\- Co? Co to znaczy nie ma- zapytał zdziwiony chłopak.  
\- Po Twoim wyczynie odeszła ze szkoły- odpowiedział Andree  
\- To znaczy chodzi, do Northridge tak?  
\- Nie przeprowadziła się z LA  
\- Co?! To jest nie możliwe, dlaczego miałaby to zrobić kochała ta szkołę  
\- Przez Ciebie idioto- powiedział Rex  
\- To może jej rodzice wiedza gdzie jest? Na pewno wiedzą! Cat a ty cos wiesz?- powiedział wstrząśnięty Beck.  
\- Nawet, jeżeli co wiem to Ci nie powiem  
\- Cat musisz mi powiedzieć, co wiesz rozumiesz- powiedział Beck i chwycił dziewczynę z ramiona  
\- Nie!- krzyczała dziewczyna i uciekła, a Robbi z Rexem poszli za nią  
\- Zostaw ją w spokoju nie zasługujesz na nią- powiedział Andree  
\- Nic nie wiesz o moim związku z Jade- powiedział wkurzony Beck  
\- Nie może nie wiem, ale widziałam ja znoszoną po tym, co zobaczyła w Internecie  
\- Byłeś z nią wtedy- powiedział zburzony chłopak.  
\- Tak właściwie wszyscy byliśmy- powiedziała dotychczas cicha Tori.  
\- Oh.. Ok., ale musicie mi uwierzyć ja nie zdradziłem Jade to ta laska się na mnie rzuciła.  
\- Hmm.. Jak zawsze- wtrącił Andree  
\- O co Ci koleś chodzi?  
\- Proszę Cię zawsze flirtowałeś z każdą laską na oczach Jade miałeś to gdzieś czy ona to zauważy czy nie w życiu ich nie odciągałeś czy nie mówiłeś im, że masz dziewczynę. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie dbałeś o Jade nie rozumiem jak mogła wytrzymać z Tobą 3 lata.  
\- Bo się kochamy ty tego nigdy nie rozumiesz, bo nigdy nie byłeś zakochany.  
\- Byłem- krzyczał Andree  
\- proszę Cię, z która tygodniową dziewczyna- wyśmiał go Beck.  
\- Chłopaki spokój!- krzyczała Tori.  
\- Ty nic nie wiesz- krzyczał Andre  
\- To może mnie oświeć- odpowiada  
\- Byłem i jestem zakochany w Jade to chciałeś usłyszeć, ale ona była głupio zaślepiona w Tobie osobie, którą miała ją gdzieś.  
\- Kurwa myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a ty zakochałeś się w mojej dziewczynie,  
\- Byłej dziewczynie.  
\- Ale jak się w niej zakochałeś była moja dziewczyna, poza tym dbam o nią i ja kocham  
\- Tak, bo akurat tak miło się o niej wypowiadałeś, że była można wyczuć Twoją miłość.  
\- Słuchaj widziałeś tylko to, co działo się w szkole nie widziałeś naszej relacji poza nią  
\- Nie musiałem wystarczyło mi to, co widziałem w szkole, pocałowałeś Tori- bez obrazy powiedział Andre spoglądając na Tori. Gdy tylko Jade nie była w zasięgi wzroku rozmawiałeś z każda laska nawet pozwalałeś myrać się po włosach, flirtowałeś z tą aktorką, nigdy nie stałeś po jej stronie chciałeś zebry się zmieniła a to ona była, która walczyła o ten związek ty zawsze się poddawałeś. Jak spaliła sobie o mało dłoń zamiast wyjść za swoja dziewczyno nadal bawiłeś się we Francuza, czy taki robi kochający chłopak?  
\- Twoja prawda to gówno prawda- krzyczał Beck. Mam zamiar iść do klasy.  
\- Hej Beck- zamruczała cheerleaderki Amanda  
\- Hej- powiedział od niechcenia Beck  
\- Dawno Cię nie widziałam- mruczała nadal  
\- No tak byłem w NY.  
\- Więc jak w końcu wróciłeś i jesteś sam i Twoja psycho ex nie ma zamiar na mnie naskoczyć to może się spotkamy.  
\- Co?- zapytał szokowany Beck.  
\- Chcesz się umówić?- flirtowała dziewczyna.  
\- Nie!- krzyknął Beck- Aż dziewczyna odskoczyła  
\- ale dlaczego? Pasujemy do siebie obaj popularni, seksowni- powiedziała dziewczyna dotykając ramiona Becka.  
\- Nie dotykaj mnie i nie obraz Jade to tylko przerwa wrócimy się siebie.  
Amanda zaczęła się śmiać  
\- Proszę Cię ośmieszyłeś ja i zdradziłeś żadna szanująca się dziewczyna by nie wróciła.  
\- Słuchaj Amanda nie wierz w to, co Ci pokazują w Internecie to była nie prawda, a z Jade mam zamiar wziąć ślub u żyć długo i szczęśliwie.  
\- Tak skoro tak mówisz Beck, ale dopóki jej nie ma możemy się spotkać.  
\- Nie nie słyszałeś mnie, nie chce nikogo innego niż Jade.  
\- Nie oszukuj się Beck jeszcze przyjdziesz.  
\- żegnam- powiedział zirytowany chłopak.  
Pierwszy dzień Jade w nowej szkole:  
Ojciec Jade razem z jej matką, przywieźli ją do ich ciotki Lucy i wujka Dana. Byli bezdzietni, więc z wielką chęcią chcieli zaopiekować się ich bratanicą. Jade wiedziała, że może postąpiła pochopnie, ale nie było już odwrotu. Nie mogłaby znieść tych wszystkich dziewczyn klejących się do jej ex, gdy wróci z NY. Chciała odzyskać siebie, może nawet znaleźć nową miłość. Jak obiecała dała znać swoim przyjaciółką, że żyje i dopiero dojechała do ciotki. Chciała ich informować na bieżąco. Bardzo dobrze wiedziała, że być nową w szkole jest stresujące, szczególnie, gdy przychodzi się, jako senior w środku semestru, ale musiała zaryzykować. Miała nadzieje, że nie będzie tak źle i może nawet znajdzie nowych przyjaciół. Jasne nikt nie zastąpi Cat, Andre, czy nawet Tori i Rabbiego, ale co jej szkodzi spróbować. Może tym razem spróbuje być miła dla ludzi. Do szkoły miała iść dopiero po weekendzie, więc mogła jeszcze przygotować się psychicznie na to. W sobotę wybrała się do centrum handlowego. Widziała czarną dziewczynę z krzywymi, Azjatkę i dziwnie ubraną brunetkę rozmawiającymi z trzema cheerleaderkami. Już chciała do nich podejść i nakrzyczeć na te cheerleaderki, gdy usłyszała ich rozmowę.  
\- Wczorajsza próba chóru była do bani!- krzyczała latino cheerio  
\- Musze się zgodzić, z Santana!- powiedziała dziwnie ubrana brunetka.  
\- No chyba Hobbit- powiedziała znowu ta sama cheerleaderka  
\- Tana wyluzuj- powiedziała afroamerykanka  
\- Merci jestem spokojna!  
\- Dobrze, dobrze, musi ktoś pogadać z Schuesterem.  
\- Tak, ale jak mu przetłumaczyć, że disco nie jest cool?- zapytała blond cheerio  
\- Nie wiem może nastawimy mu w końcu odpowiednie fale w radiu- powiedziała zirytowana Latino.  
Jade chciała się zaśmiać, ale nie chciała żeby odkryły, że ktoś je podsłuchuje.  
\- Czyli mamy mu się wkraść do auta- spytała zdenerwowana Azjatka.  
\- To będzie zabawa- powiedziała druga blond cheerio, która przypominała, Jade trochę zachowaniem Cat  
\- Nie kochanie- powiedziała Latino i przytuliła blond dziewczynę do siebie.  
\- Ohh.. dlaczego?- spytała smutnie dziewczyna.  
\- Bo to nie legalne Britt- powiedziała Latino  
\- Ale musimy cos zrobić z tym Disco- powiedziała afroamerykanka  
\- Tak tylko, co?- spytała blond dziewczyna  
\- Nie wiem pogadamy z chłopakami może nam pomogą coś wymyślić  
Tak zgodziły się dziewczyny i poszły w jakoś stronę. Jade stała tam w lekkim szoku, Cheerio z jej szkoły są dziwne, a te były naprawdę zabawne. W ogóle wszystkie dziewczyny wdawały się sympatyczne, ta dziwnie ubrana brunetka przypominała jej Tori, ale nie chciała zawracać sobie nią głowy. Jade miała zamiar zakupić sobie jakieś nowe nożyczki do zabawy i iść do swojego nowego domu.  
Nastał poniedziałek szybciej niż Jade by się tego spodziewała. Weszła do szkoły i widziała różne osoby zupełnie różne od jej dawnej szkoły. Szła dalej, gdy zauważyła tą afroamerykanke, która widziała w weekend w centrum handlowym. Stała z założonymi rękoma i patrzyła na blond piłkarza gadającymi z jakimiś cheerio. Jade korciło żeby do niej podejść i zagadać, w końcu po chwili patrzenia stwierdziła, że nic nie traci.  
\- Hej- powiedziała Jade i czekała na jakąkolwiek reakcje ze strony dziewczyny. Gdy nie otrzymała ją pokiwała jej ręką przed twarzą.  
\- Ojj przykro mi- powiedziała speszona dziewczyna. Znamy się?  
\- Nie jestem tu nowa nazywam się Jade West a ty?  
\- Mercedes Jones, ale wszyscy mówią mi Merci, albo Miłosierdzie.  
\- Fajnie- powiedziała Jade.  
\- Skąd jesteś?  
\- Z LA  
\- I chciałaś przyjechać uczyć się do Ohio- spytał zdziwiona dziewczyna  
\- No tak nowe doświadczenia, no wiesz- powiedziała pierwsze kłamstwo, jakie jej przyszło do głowy.  
\- No tak rozumiem- kiwała na zgodę Merci.  
\- Mogę Cię o coś zapytać?  
\- Tak jasne  
\- kto to jest ten koleś, na którego się gapisz  
\- to mój chłopak Sam- powiedziała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna  
\- I nie jesteś zła, że gada z tymi laskami?- spytała zdziwiona, Jade.  
\- On wie, że tu jestem, poza tym lepiej od zazdrości działa pokazując mu taka samą sytuacje- powiedziała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna zacierając ręce.  
\- Nie rozumiem, jak to byłby mój chłopak urwałabym mu głowę.  
\- Wiesz mogłabym na niego zacząć krzyczeć, ale, po co jak mogę porozmawiać z jakimś innym piłkarzem, wtedy może zauważyć, co robi i nauczyć się swojej lekcji.  
\- Ale masz wzrok jakbyś miała go zabić  
\- No tak nie mówię, że to fajnie widząc go w takiej sytuacji, ale ufam mu, nie ufam tylko tym laska.  
\- Tak wiem, co mówisz- mówi smutnie Jade  
\- Tak?- spytała Merci patrząc na dziewczynę  
\- Mój były chłopak miał dokładnie baką sama sytuację, no może Tyche bardziej, bo one zawsze głaskały go po jego włosach.  
\- No tak za to można urwać łeb- powiedziała Merci ze śmiechem.  
\- Dlaczego się śmiejesz?- spytała lekko zła Jade,  
\- przykro mi, po prostu wiesz moje przyjaciółki są głównym Cheerio, jeżeli dotną mojego chłopaka wylecą ze składu  
\- Czyli masz lepsza sytuacje.  
\- Lepsza jak lepsza- powiedziała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna- Wiesz szkole się pilnują, ale jak nie ma nikogo w pobliżu są trudne. Ale Sam umie sobie z nim radzić, one wiedza, że chodzi ze mną i mnie kocha to najważniejsze.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz- powiedziała z ironia Jade.  
\- Słucham?- spytała spokojnie Merci.  
\- Wiesz miłość czasem nie wystarcza, faceci maja swoje instynkty i lubią zdradzać swoje dziewczyny.  
\- Wiesz tak samo można powiedzieć o dziewczynach, to nie zależy od płci, tylko od charakteru danej osoby.  
\- Czyli sądzisz, że jeżeli ktoś kogoś zdradza to ktoś tej osoby nie kochał.?- spytala z nutką złości w głosie Jade.  
\- Nie koniecznie, to zależy od wielu czynników. Na przykład od słabego charakteru, od ilości alkoholu we krwi, złego konta widzenia obrazu czy po prostu źle zinterpretowanego zdarzenia.  
\- No tak to ma sens- powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem Jade. Wiesz może gdzie jest klasa Pani Morisson.  
\- Jasne mamy to samo, możemy iść razem- powiedziała radośnie Merci.  
\- To jak idziemy? – spytała dziewczyna  
\- Poczekaj Sam powinien do nas dojść za chwilę- powiedziała dziewczyna.  
I jak wypowiedziała te zdanie, za jakoś chwilę Sam ruszył w ich stronę. Podszedł do Merci objął ją od tylu i pocałował w policzek.  
\- Kto jest twoim nowym przyjacielem kochanie- zapytał chłopak.  
\- To Jade West- powiedziała wskazując na dziewczynę, a to mój chłopak Sam Evans. Jade ma klasę z nami- powiedziała Merci.  
\- No to fajnie, miło mi Cię poznać- powiedział uśmiechnięty Sam  
\- Mi Ciebie również- odburkła Jade.  
Sam udawałam, że nie słyszał tonu głosu dziewczyny i tylko się uśmiechnął chwycił Merci za rękę i powiedział.  
\- Chodźmy do klasy za nim się spóźnimy- dziewczyny zgodziły się kiwając głową.  
Gdy myślał, że Jade nie słyszy, szepnął do Merci.  
\- Co jest z tą laską?- zapukał Sam  
\- Wiesz te rozmowy Cheerio przypominają jej zachowanie jego byłego- odpowiedziała Merci.  
\- No tak Cheerio są wszędzie i nie rozumieją słowa nie- powiedział Sam.  
\- No dokładnie- odpowiedział Merci.  
Jade wszystko słyszała i przyglądała się z boku parze. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego dziewczyna nawet nie krzyczała na swojego chłopaka, ale chciała żeby zrozumiał, więc postanowiła, że zacznie robić wywiady tak jak robiła to w swojej byłej szkole, tym razem jednak nauczy innych chłopaków jak traktuje się odpowiednia swoje dziewczyny. Nazwie to Rada dla chłopaka Jade West- postanowiła. Jade w trakcie reszty zajęć poznała resztę przyjaciół Merci. Widziała różne związki dwa homoseksualne, na których nie bardzo się znała, ale z nimi chętnie też przeprowadzi wywiad. Poznała te dziewczyny, które widziała w centrum handlowym i ich partnerów. Stwierdziła, że naprawdę może poczuć się tu całkiem fajnie, jeden problem był to, że nadal tęskniłam za Beckiem i nikt nawet w połowie nie mógł mu dorastać do pięt.


	3. Rozdział 3

Rozdział 3  
To był już tydzień, od kiedy Beck wrócił do szkoły, niestety nic nie układało się jak powinno. Jedyni z jego przyjaciół, którzy z nim rozmawiali to był Tori i Robbie, ale to było najmniej pomocne, bo choć miał, z kim gadać na przerwach to oni mieli najmniejszy a nawet zerowy kontakt z Jade. To nie było dziwne w końcu jego dziewczyna tolerowała tylko Robbiego, a za Tori nie przepadała, od kiedy widziała ja wycierającą jego zalaną bluzkę przez kawę. Tori pewnie na początku miała w nim zauroczenie, ale Jade wiedziała swoje. Pewnie to było jego wina, bo często zamiast po stronie swojej dziewczyny stawał po stronie Tori, ale chciał ją po prostu nauczyć lepszego zachowania, teraz jak myśli o tym myślał, że to był błąd, że specjalnie wciskał nie odpowiednie przyciski w Jade, a później jeszcze miał do niej o to pretensje. Ale obiecał sobie, że gdy znajdzie Jade i wybłaga żeby do niego wrócił, to się zmieni. Niestety nie miał bladego pojęcia jak odnaleźć swoją ukochaną, Cat mu nie pomoże, bo przez niego straciła swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, jak na głupiutką dziewczynkę, tej krzywdy nie potrafiła mu zapomnieć, a Andre o nim w ogóle nie mógł słychać nie rozumiał jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel mógł go tak zdradzić Jade jest jego i to było wiadome od pierwszego dnia szkoły, kiedy tylko się poznali. Na początku wszyscy byli tylko przyjaciółmi, ale była niezaprzeczalna wież, która nie pozwoliła im długo pozostać w takim związku. Pamięta jakby to było wczoraj, a minęło już 3 lata.  
Retrospekcja  
Tori jeszcze nie chodziła do Hollywood Arts High School byli tylko on, Jade, Andre, Cat i Robbie. Przyjaźnili się wszyscy od jakiś 4 miesięcy, ale Beck nie mógł zapomnieć o tych przenikających niebieskich oczach. Zdarzało mu się patrzyć na nią zbyt długo i marzyć, przez co zdarzało mu się obrywać od niej w żebra, albo jakiś głupi tekst. W końcu nawet w nocy nie mógł spać prze z nią, więc postanowił, że w końcu zaprosi ją na randkę. Wiedział, że musi wymyślać coś wyjątkowego żeby z nim wyszła. Dlatego wymyślił plan, który nie mógł zawieść. Najpierw udawał, że mu nie zależy i rozmawiał z jakimiś laskami, a gdy już widział, że Jade zależy, bo wypalała mu dziury w tył głowy, wprowadził swoje uczucia na nią. Zapytał się jej czy ma czas po szkole, bo chcę jej coś pokazać. Na początku nie była zbyt chętna, ale po chwili namawiana w końcu się zgodziła. Beck przyjechał po nią około 7 p.m i zawiózł ją na wzgórze gdzie można było zobaczyć całe miasto. Jade była zachwycona. Beck uśmiechnął się do siebie. Po obejrzeniu zachodzącego słońca i palących się z oddali domów, Beck wziął Jade na kolację i Dł jej w prezencie parę czarnych świecących nożyczek. Wszystko było zaplanowane perfekcyjnie. Gdy wracali do domu chłopak odprowadził ją pod drzwi i gdy miała już wchodzić do domu chwycił ją obrócili i pocałował. To był najlepszy pocałunek, jaki miał w całym swoim życiu. Od tego czasu byli w związku.  
Beck nie wiedział, co ma zrobić i jak odnaleźć Jade. Oddałby za to wszystko by znowu mieć ja w swoich ramionach i całować. Nie wiedział jednak, że dzisiejszego dnia dowie się o Jade czegoś. Była w końcu duża przerwa, gdy usłyszał rozmowę swoich przyjaciół.  
\- I jak miewa się Jade?- zapytała z ciekawości Tori  
\- Dobrze- zapiszczała Cat  
\- tak- potwierdził Andre- Rozmawiałem z nią wczoraj i mówiła, że poznała naprawdę dobrych przyjaciół w swojej nowej szkole, ale i tak tęskni za nami i jak to Jade powiedziała nawet za Tori i Robbie.  
\- Dzięki tak myślę- powiedziała Tori  
\- tak cała Jade- potwierdził Robbie. Ale i tak tęsknie za nią.  
\- Tak to było zabawne jak sikałeś przez nią w spodnie- zaśmiał się Rex  
\- To nieprawda- powiedział, Robbie.  
Wszyscy z przyjaciół spojrzeli na niego i chłopak ze zawstydzeniem powiedział.  
\- No może zdarzyło mi się raz czy dwa.  
\- Albo kilkanaście- zaśmiał się Rex  
I cała grupka przyjaciół zaczęła się śmiać. Nawet Beck w ukryciu chciał się zaśmiać.  
\- Tak się cieszże moja Jedey jest szczęśliwa- podskakuje z radości Cat  
\- I poznała tak jakiegoś gorącego kolesia- zapytała Tori  
Beck zacisnął pięści i modlił się żeby odpowiedz brzmiała nie.  
Cat pokiwała smutnie na nie.- Jadey nadal tęskni za Beckiem- powiedziała Cat. Jadey udaje, że nie obchodzi ją, co robi, ale zawsze pyta o niego od niechcenia, widać, że nadal go kocha/  
Beck chciał podskakiwacz radości, więc nadal miał szanse pomyślał. Wiedział, że Jade nie będzie mogła od tak zapomnieć ich związku.  
\- Fujjj- powiedział sfrustrowany Andre- ja tego nie rozumiem przecież Beck na nią ewidentnie nie zasługuje.  
\- Andre Beck to Twój najlepszy przyjaciel jak możesz tak mówić?- spytała Tori.  
\- Ja nie wiem jak możesz go bronić- powiedział zirytowany- Nie wystarczy, że on zawsze bronił Cię przez Jade to ty robisz to samo. Może powinniście być ze sobą i spróbować ułożyć swój idealny związek – powiedział sfrustrowany i odszedł.  
\- Co jest Andre?- spytała Cat.  
\- Mu po prostu bardzo zależy na Jade- powiedział łagodnie Robbie.  
\- Mi tez – krzyczała Cat.  
\- Uspokój się Cat- wiemy to uwierz mi.  
\- Szkoda, że Jade nie ma z nami- powiedziała smutnie Cat.  
\- Jade wróci- pocieszyła ją Tori.  
\- Wiem, ale dopiero na studia, pisała mi, że niektórzy z jej nowych przyjaciół też się tu wybierają i będzie mieszkała z nimi w wynajmowanym mieszkaniu- piszczała Cat.  
\- No to fajnie – powiedziała myląc się Tori.  
\- Ale to nie wszystko- powiedziała radośnie Cat. Chce żebym ich poznała i zamieszkała z nimi- podskakiwała Cat.  
\- Czyli jej plany nie obejmują Becka?- spytał Robbie.  
\- Jadelyn chciałaby żeby Beck był z nią, ale ona na dzień dzisiejszy nie jest mu w stanie wybaczyć.  
\- Rozumiemy- pokiwali oboje.  
W tym momencie ruszył w ich stronę już wesoły Andre ciągnąc za sobą Sinjina.  
\- Chłopaki nie uwierzycie?- powiedział uśmiechnięty.  
\- W co?- spytali zdziwieni.  
\- Jade włożyła filmik na stronie swojej nowej szkoły. Prowadzi jakieś wywiady.- powiedział Andre nadal uśmiechnięty jakby wygrał w totka.  
\- Skąd wiesz?- zapytała głupio Tori.  
\- Ja ją wyśledziłem- powiedział dumny z siebie Sinjin  
\- Możemy iść to teraz zobaczyć?- spytała wesoło Cat.  
\- Jasne – powiedział Sinjin i chciał zaprowadził ich do pustej Sali, gdy Beck pojawił się z ukrycia.  
\- Ja też chce to zobaczyć- powiedział Beck.  
\- Dlaczego?- spytał zły Andre.  
\- Bo mam do tego takie samo prawo jak ty to w końcu publiczne- powiedział Beck.  
\- No nie do końca publiczne- powiedział Sinjin  
\- Jak to?- spytali wszyscy.  
\- Właściwie musiałem jakby trochę włamać się na ich stronę żeby to obejrzeć.  
\- Czyli to nie legalne?- spytała wystraszona Tori.  
\- Nie- powiedział oburzony Sinjin. To trochę jak strona TheSlap tylko z jej szkoły żeby wejść potrzebujesz hasła i to tyle  
\- No ok.- powiedzieli, więc wszyscy.  
\- Chcecie to zobaczyć czy nie- zapytała Sinjin  
\- Tak- powiedzieli chorem.  
Wszyscy poszli, więc za Sinjinem do pustej Sali, ku oburzeniu Andre. Sinjin podłączył swojego laptopa do projektora i puścił film na dużym ekranie. Po chwili, gdy Sinjin znowu wylogował się na stronę tamtej szkoły pojawił się obraz Jade.  
Hej jestem Jade West, a to mój pierwszy filmik na tej stronię. Umieszczałam je wcześniej na swojej starej szkole, ale to nie ważne- powiedziała kręcąc głową. Może nie wszyscy mnie znają, bo jestem nowa, ale jeszcze mnie poganiacie- powiedziała dziewczyna z przenikliwym uśmiechem. Ale przejdźmy teraz do filmiku. Więc postanowiłam, że będę robić filmiki pt. Rada dla chłopaka. A na pierwszy ogień idzie Sam Evans- powiedziała dziewczyna. I po chwili pojawił się przystojny blondyn w kurtce piłkarza ujawniające swoje mięśnie spod obcisłej bluzki.  
Cat i Tori krzyczały – SEXXIII.  
\- Ciiii..- powiedzieli chłopacy.  
\- Przedstawisz się nam- powiedziała z błyskiem w oku Jade.  
\- Poczekaj, poczekaj- powiedział chłopak- To ni będzie tak, że zaraz będziesz chciała mnie karmić z garnka sera, robionego przez kota jak to było u Britt.- spytał chłopak.  
\- Nie!- krzyczała oburzona dziewczyna.  
\- Uff…- odetchnął chłopak.  
\- Ja na Twoim miejscu tak bym się nie cieszyła- powiedziała Jade.  
\- Dlaczego?- spytał szokowany.  
\- Tak tylko- powiedziała Jade- No, więc przedstawisz się nam i powiesz cos o sobie.  
\- No tak wiec nazywam się Sam Evans pochodzę z Tennessee, od dwóch lat uczęszczam do szkoły w Ohio. Od 1,5 roku jestem związku z Merci. Hmm.. Co jeszcze mam dwójkę młodszego rodzeństwa Stevie i Stacie. Uwielbiam Avatara, jestem w zespole Footballowym, trenuję pływanie i należę do chóru New Direction. Tak to by było na tyle.  
\- Świetnie- powiedziała Jade. Teraz będziesz odpowiadać na moje pytania- powiedziała Jade i zaczęła pocierać ręce  
\- Ok.- powiedział lekko przestraszony.  
\- Powiedziałeś mi, że chodzisz z Miłosierdziem- powiedziała Jade.  
\- Tak- powiedział uśmiechając się.  
\- To, dlaczego flirtujesz z innymi dziewczynami na jej oczach?- zapytała z wściekłością w oczach.  
\- Nie flirtuje z innymi dziewczynami- powiedział zły.  
\- Ciekawe to samo mówił mój były.  
\- Słuchaj Jade rozumiem byłaś skrzywdzona przez byłego chłopaka, ale ja nie jestem nim kocham Merci i nigdy nie zrobię nic żeby ją zranić.  
\- To się staje coraz ciekawsze, normalnie jakbyś znał mojego byłego, bo słyszę te same brednie- powiedziała z wściekłością dziewczyna.  
\- Po pierwsze wyluzuj dziewczyno, powiedział spokojnie Sam, bo z stąd wyjdę, po drugie wiedziałem, że to zbyt piękne żebyśmy mieli kulturalną rozmowę, bo, od kiedy stałaś z Merci i widziałaś jak rozmawiam po treningu z jakimiś dziewczynami patrzysz na mnie jak na najgorszego skurwysyna, po trzecie ostatni raz mowie Ci, że nie jestem Twoim byłym i nie jestem nic podobnym do niego, choć może źle odbierałaś jego rozmowy tak jak odbierasz moje, po czwarte chodzę z Merci i dla mnie najważniejsze jest, że ona mi ufa i wie, że ją i tylko wyłącznie ja kocham, nikomu innemu nie musze tego udowadniać, wiem, że wkurza się, gdy podchodzą do mnie inne dziewczyny, ale to normalna reakcja tez się wkurzam, gdy widzę ze rozmawia z jakimiś kolesiami. Po piąte, cheerleaderki wszystkie z każdej szkoły już tak mają, że zawsze zarywają do zajętych kolesi, żeby pokazać innym dziewczyną, że są lepsze. Niestety w większości przypadków im się udaje i to jest przykre jak faceci traktują swoje dziewczyny. Możesz zapytać Quinn, Britt czy Tane, one Ci powiedzą, że robiły to samo do póki nie spotkały swoich prawdziwych miłości i o to chodzi w życiu żeby spotkać miłość swojego życia, dbać i pielęgnować ją.  
\- Tak to było piękne- powiedziała autentycznie wzruszona Jade, ale szybko się ogarnęła. Czyli myślisz, że rozmowa z innymi dziewczynami to nic takiego?  
\- To zależy od wielu aspektów- powiedział chłopak.  
\- Czyli?- spytała z znużeniem.  
\- czy to tylko rozmowa, czy flirt.  
\- To jak rozróżnić zwykłą rozmowę od flirtu?  
\- Wiesz np. ja podchodzą do mnie różne dziewczyny nie, które po kilka razy, ale ja i tak nie znam ich imion. Mogę do nich mówić czy pobekiwać, ale to nic nie znaczy w większości nawet ich nie słucham. Ignoruje wszystkie telefony czy inne wszelakie kontakty z nimi, po prostu nie chce być chamski jak przychodzą do mnie po prostu chce być dżentelmenem, na którego wychowali mnie rodzice.  
\- Czyli jak by podeszła dziewczyna i Cię pocałowała, co byś zrobił?  
\- Próbowałbym do tego nie dopuścić, a jak już to by się stało to bym ją odepchnął.  
\- A co byś zrobił jak Merc nie chciałaby się do Ciebie odezwać, bo uważałaby, że ją zdradziłeś?  
\- Próbowałbym jej to zapewne wytłumaczyć, przyszedłbym do niej i powiedział jej o tej sytuacji, jako pierwszy za nim mogłaby usłyszeć od kogoś innego.  
\- A jeżeliby dowiedziała się od kogoś innego, albo widziała to z boku i źle odebrała cała sytuację?  
\- Spojrzałabym jej w oczy i powiedział jej prawdę, że to nie moja wina i jak zauważyłaby szczerość w moich oczach i prawdziwa miłość nie musiałaby się zastanawiać tylko wybaczyłaby.  
\- Tak pewnie masz rację, dzięki Sam za rozmowę.  
I na tym kończę dzisiejszy wywiad na razie.  
Wywiad się skończył i wszyscy siedzieli z rożnymi wyrazami twarzy. Jedyne, co było wspólne, że autentycznie się cieszyli, że widzą Jade, szkoda tylko, że wyłącznie na ekranie. Andre był z niej dumny, Cat cieszyła się, że Jade nie jest samotna w tamtej szkole, Rabbiemu po prostu brakowało jej i jej przegryzek, Tori była zachwycona, a Beck był zamyślony. Już teraz wiedział gdzie jest, bo widnieje adres tamtej szkoły i dzięki temu chłopakowi wie jak sprawić by mu uwierzyła, brakuje tylko jednego szczególiku, kiedy, jak, z kim wyruszy na tą misję…


	4. Rozdział 4

Rozdział 4  
Beck od tego dnia, kiedy zobaczył wywiad z Jade z tym kolesiem, śledził na bieżąco jej stronę. Widział jej wpisy na tablicy i wiedział, że pod każdym radosnym tekstem byłe drugie dno, za którym ukrywał się smutek. Oglądał zdjęcia i w jej oczach zauważał ból. Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że to przez niego, ale cieszył się, że ma przynajmniej osoby, które ją wspierają. Nadal myślał, w jaki sposób ma zamiar zaskoczyć Jade swoim przyjazdem. Wiedział, że nic nie zdziała zarywającym i nadal pisującym do niej Andre, wiec miał zamiar się z nim pogodzić i wybić mu z głowy Jade. Może połączy go z Tori, nawet z Cat, ale Jade jest jego i tylko jego.  
Kolejnego dnia w szkole szedł z nastawieniem dosyć dobrym, miał dobry plan, który miał zamiar wykorzystać. Jednak zmienił się, gdy zauważył szczęśliwą Cat rozmawiając z kimś przez telefon.  
\- Jadey tak się cieszę, nie mogę się doczekać, powiem gangowi…  
\- Tak tak, Jadey Beck się nie dowie ani z nami nie będzie…  
\- Musze iść na lekcje odezwę się później Kocham Cię…  
Beck musiał się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi, czekał, więc jak Cat będzie przechodziła koło szafy woźnego i wciągnął ją do środka.  
\- Szafowa impreza- zaśmiała się Cat  
Beck włączył światło  
\- Nie Cat  
\- A to ty- powiedziała kwaśno Cat.  
\- Cat wiem, że jesteś na mnie zła, ale musisz mnie posłuchać ok.?  
\- Kay kay  
\- Kocham Jade naprawdę i nigdy nie było moim zamiarem zranić jej. Wiem, że źle wyszło, ale ona źle odebrała ten występ w iCarly, ja nie lecę na ta laskę na żadną oprócz Jade. Wierzysz mi?  
Cat stała smutna, ale kiwała głową na tak.  
\- I nie chce żeby tak było i dlatego chce odzyskać Jade. Musisz mi tylko pomóc  
\- ale jak?  
\- Powiedz mi na początku, co powiedziała Jade przez telefon.  
\- Nie mogę, bo jej obiecałam- powiedziała smutno dziewczyna.  
\- To będzie nasza tajemnica.  
\- Jade zaprosiła cały gang oprócz Ciebie na imprezę do jej przyjaciela. Jej przyjaciel Mercedes ma wielki dom, basen, jacuzzi, salon gier….  
\- A kiedy to ma być Cat?- przerwał jej Bek  
\- Za 3 tygodnie, kiedy będzie cały wolny weekend od szkoły.  
\- Dobrze, możesz zrobić jeszcze coś dla mnie.  
\- Kay, kay  
\- Pożycz mi swój telefon  
\- Ale ma swój własny- zaśmiał się Cat  
\- proszę  
Cat podała Beckowi swój telefon, a on wykręcił numer Jade.  
\- Cat? Co- odezwała się po drugim dzwonku Jade.  
\- Jade?- spytał ze wzruszonym głosem Beck/  
\- Beck?- spytała  
\- Musisz mnie wysłuchać kochanie- powiedział szybko Beck.  
\- Nic nie musze i nie jestem twoim kochaniem- powiedziała wściekła dziewczyna.  
\- Jade proszę moje życie bez Ciebie nie ma sensu  
\- mogłeś pomyśleć o tym wcześniej  
\- Wiem Jade, że zawiodłem Cię tyle razy, zraniłem Cię i nie chciałem, ale musisz mi uwierzyć, że nic mnie nie łączy z tą dziewczyną.  
\- Już Ci mówiłam wtedy, że Ci wierze, ale to nie zmienia niczego.  
\- Wiem, że powiedziałem kilka nie miłych słów, ale ja nie myślałem wtedy byłem głupi. Ja kocham Cię taką jak jesteś z twoim wybuchowym charakterem z cała twoją wielką osobowością z skokami nastrojów, nawet to jak rzucasz się na Tori, bardzo dobrze o tym wiesz.  
Beck słyszał jak Jade próbuje powstrzymać płacz.  
\- Nie płacz kochanie, nie chciałem do tego doprowadzić, naprawdę, Chce po prostu szansy, jednej ostatniej obiecuje nie zawiodę Cię ja się zmienię nie będę rozmawiać z innymi dziewczynami, nigdy przenigdy, tylko daj mi szanse pozwól przyjechać mi razem z gangiem na ta imprezę a ja udowodnię Ci, że moim sercu i głowie jest wyryte imię tylko jedne j dziewczyny- Twoje.  
\- Nie wiem Beck- powiedziała ochryple dziewczyna.  
-Proszę Jade tylko ten jeden raz.  
\- Dobrze, mam nadzieje, że nie będę tego żałować..  
\- Nie będziesz Jade kocham Cię.  
\- Musze iść na lekcje, na razie- powiedziała Jade i za nim rozłączyła się usłyszała jeszcze jak Beck mówi.  
\- Dobrze rozumiem ja też musze iść, tęsknie tak bardzo….  
Beck po oznaczeniu się podał telefon do Cat.  
\- Dziękuje- powiedział i przytulił ją- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo jestem Ci wdzięczny.  
Para przyjaciół wyszła z szafy woźnego kierując się w różne kierunki. Beck poszedł do Sali a Cat skierowała się w kierunku Tori, Andre i Robbiego.  
\- Hej- piszczy Cat- Nie zgadniecie.  
\- Znowu coś z twoim bratem- spytała niby zainteresowana Tori.  
\- Nie- kreci głową Cat- zgadujcie dalej.  
\- Coś na lekcje Sikowitza?- zapytał Robbi  
Cat znowu pokręciła głową na nie.  
\- Chodzi o Jade?- zapytał Andre  
\- Bingo!- wykrzyknęła Cat  
\- I o co chodzi?- spytała Tori  
\- Zaprasza nas za 3 tyg., kiedy jest wolny weekend na imprezę do jej przyjaciółki Merci. Ona ma basen, jacuzzi, pokój gier, mini kino pełen wypas- powiedziała radośnie.  
\- Nawet mnie?- zapytał Robbi  
\- Nawet Beck będzie- powiedziała nieświadomie Cat  
\- Co?- krzyczał Andre  
\- Sama z siebie go zaprosiła- spytała w szoku Tori.  
\- No tak trochę jakby sam się wprosił- powiedziała cicho Cat  
\- Co?- krzyczał znowu Andre  
\- Ale Jade o tym wie?- spytał spokojnie Robbi  
\- Tak zadzwonił do niej z mojego telefonu  
\- nie tego za dużo- powiedział wkurzony Andre- Idę z nim pogadać!  
Andre poszedł do Sali i zauważył Becka siedzącego i uśmiechającego się do laptopa. Andre zakradł się cicho za chłopaka zaglądając mu spod ręki na to, co ogłada.  
Hej to znowu ja Jade West a to mój drugi odcinek z serii „ Rada dla chłopaka", dzisiaj witamy u siebie, Finna Hudsona.  
\- No witam Cię Finn- powiedziała Jade  
\- Tak hej Jade- powiedział lekko przestraszony Finn.  
\- Choć tu do mnie i usiądź na fotelu  
\- Ok.  
\- Lubię jak faceci się mnie boją- powiedziała uśmiechnięta  
\- Tak- powiedział zdenerwowany- Sam mi cos wspominał  
\- Ohh tak biedny mały Sammi- powiedziała zacierając ręce  
\- Tak wiec, o czym chciałaś ze mną rozmawiać  
\- Może zacznijmy jak ze Sammim powiedz nam cos o sobie?  
\- No, więc jestem Finn, moim przyrodnim bratem jest Kurt, jestem w szczęśliwym związku z Rachel nio i co bym tam jeszcze należę do chóru, gram w football. Chór to taka moja inna mała rodzina, których każdego z nich kocham na inny sposób.  
\- Tak, tak dziękuje za nie potrzebne rzeczy, teraz skupmy się na tym, po co tu jesteś- powiedziała znużona  
\- Ok., czekam na pytania- powiedział niepewnie Finn  
\- Wiesz Rachel przypomina mi moja przyjaciółkę- powiedziała Jade dając w cytacie te słowa- Tori, obydwie są hmmm specyficzne  
\- No ok., ale co to znaczy specyficzne.  
\- No wiesz lubią być w centrum uwagi, uważają, że tylko one powinny mieć głownie role w przedstawieniu i lubią pokazywać, jakie to one są fajne  
\- wiesz nie znam tej całej Tori, ale znam Rachel i to nie do końca tak jest ona po prostu się stara żeby być jak najlepsza.  
\- Zawsze po stronie swojej dziewczyny- powiedziała Jade  
\- Uważam, że chłopak zawsze powinien stać po stronie swojej dziewczyny-powiedział pewnie.  
\- Hmm.. ciekawe, bo mój były chłopak zawsze stawał po stronie Tori, nie moje.  
\- To może w głębi duszy był zakochany w tej dziewczynie- powiedział nie myśląc nad wagą swoich słów  
\- Tak hmm dzięki za powiadomienie, że byłam z kimś, kto tak naprawdę mnie nie kochał- powiedziała smutno Jade, ale szybko zmieniła swoja postawę na normalną.  
Finn to zauważył i próbował uratować sytuację.  
\- Albo po prostu bronił przyjaciółki  
\- Tak a ty stanąłbyś w obronie kogoś innego niż Rachel  
\- To znaczy no wiesz uwielbiam dziewczyny z chóru, ale nie wiem to zależy od sytuacji pewnie- powiedział kręcąc  
\- No dobrze powiedzmy jest taka sytuacja do szkoły przychodzi nowy koleś i wylewa na Twoja dziewczynę kawę, ty wchodzisz do Sali i widzisz jak on ja oczyszcza, widać ze mu się to podoba. Ty mścisz się na tym chłopaku za to, że zarywa do Twojej dziewczyny, powiedzmy tym samym wylewasz na tego chłopaka kawę. A później zamiast Twoja dziewczyna stać po Twojej stronie staje po stronie tamtego chłopaka i w czasie gry improwizacji on namawia go na pocałunek a ona się zgadza. Co byś zrobił?  
\- Eee… no wiesz- powiedział jąkając się  
\- Wykrztuś to…- powiedziała wściekle Jade  
\- nie chcesz tego usłyszeć- powiedział spokojnie Finn.  
\- Mów- krzyczy Jade.  
\- Według mnie ta sytuacja przedstawia sytuacje Twojego byłego chłopaka z ta Tori i on ewidentnie woli tamtą dziewczynę, ale nie chce się do tego przyznać.  
Jade siedziała w szoku.  
\- No tak dziękuje, za opinię- powiedziała niby niewzruszona Jade.- Wróćmy do pytań dotyczących Ciebie i Rachel.  
\- No tak ok.  
\- No wiec czujesz, że stojąc zawsze po stronie swojej dziewczyny, wiesz, że ma rację  
\- No to nie do końca tak, nie, kiedy działania mojej dziewczyny nie są do końca poprawne, ale kocham ją i sądzę, że po prostu powinienem być po jej stronie. Może nie zawsze się z nią zgadzam, ale nie robie tego publicznie omawiam z nią te problemy w domu, mowie jej, co było źle i namawiam żeby następnym razem spróbowała zrobić ta w inny sposób, ale na pewno nie chciałbym ją ośmieszyć publicznie. Uwielbiam dziewczyny chóru wiem, że często rywalizuje z Miłosierdziem, obie są w końcu bardzo utalentowane i Merci wie, że, mimo że stoję po stronie Rachel wiem, że ma też swoją racje. Poza tym po stronie Miłosierdzia zawsze stoi Sam mimo wszystkiego i tak się przyjaźnimy Merci ma Rachel i Kurtem nocowani, a ja z Samem, Puckiem Blainem i Mikem noc gier.  
\- No tak wielka szczęśliwa rodzina?  
\- No tak można tak powiedzieć, może nie zawsze jest kolorowo, ale jesteśmy zgraną grupą zawsze po swojej stronie.  
\- Ale zawsze tak było?- spytała podchwytliwie  
\- Nie na początku, kiedy założyliśmy chór wszystko było inaczej. Byliśmy podzieleni na popularnych i tych nie popularnych. Poza tym było dużo problemów.  
\- Tak to jest ciekawe- powiedziała uśmiechając się.  
\- Wiesz, jeżeli chcesz porozmawiać o tym, kto był w związku, z kim to będzie rozmowa dla Ciebie i Pucka, on będzie miał dużo do powiedzenia na ten temat.  
\- Ojj dziękuje Finn teraz wiem, kogo zaproszę za tydzień.  
\- Tak proszę.  
\- No tak, więc to tyle na dzisiaj. Dzięki Finn za rozmowę.  
\- Nie ma, za co Jade.  
I na tym filmik się skończył. Beck siedział zamyślony nie zauważając ze Andre stał za nim już przez dobre 20 min. Po chwili Andre odchrząknął i czekał aż Beck wyjdzie z tej krainy, w której przed chwilą się znajdował.  
\- O hej stary- powiedział zaskoczony Beck  
\- tak hej- powiedział Andre-, Ale nie jestem tutaj dla wymiany przyjemności  
\- No tak nie długo ma się zacząć lekcja z Sikowitzem.  
\- Nie przyszedłem Ci powiedzieć, że nie masz prawa jechać do Ohio z nami na imprezę- powiedział Andre kując palcem w Becka.  
\- Słuchaj Andre po pierwsze weź ten palce zanim Ci go złamię, po drugie myślałem, że się przyjaźniliśmy.  
\- Nie przyjaźnimy się, od kiedy zraniłeś Jade i przez Ciebie wyjechała stąd  
\- Proszę Cię obydwoje wiemy, że jeżeli Jade by tu była, była by przy moim boku nie Twoim.  
\- Jak możesz być taki pewien, co?- prychnął Andre  
\- Bo ona jest moja dziewczyną i mam z nią to, co nigdy nie będziesz mieć  
\- Ha, czyli czego  
\- Chemii, tylko między nami iskry buchają między wami nie ma nic więcej niż tylko przyjaźń  
\- Możesz wmawiać sobie, co chcesz Andre, ale Jade zaprosiła mnie i pogodzimy się tam a ty nic z tym nie zrobisz- powiedział pewnie Beck.  
\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien, między mną a Jade układa się coraz lepiej.  
\- Słuchaj, że odpowiedziała Ci na kilka smsów i nie pojechała Ci przy tym to jeszcze nic nie znaczy- powiedział, że śmiechem Beck.  
\- A ty może posłuchasz tego kolesia i pójdziesz prostu do swojej miłości, co?  
\- Taki mam zamiar- powiedział Beck nie rozumiejąc, o co chodziło Andre  
\- Tak świetnie Tori czeka przy swojej szafce.  
\- Co?!- krzyczał zdziwiony Beck  
\- Słyszałeś!  
\- Popełniłem w swoim życiu kilka błędów to nie znaczy, że nie kocham Jade.  
\- Jasne stary- powiedział Andre klepiąc go po plecach- Twoim największym błędem było oszukując Jade i raniąc ją, gdy wszyscy widzieli, że lecisz od pierwszego dnia na Tori. Wiesz ja myślałem, że to tylko zauroczenie, dlatego nie powiedziałem nic Jade, ale ty za każdym razem stałeś po stronie, Tori nawet jak to była ewidentnie wina Tori, całe gówno wrzucałeś na, Jade bo niby chciałeś jej czegoś nauczyć, jesteś pełen gówna Beck.  
\- Nie będę się postarzał Andre ani niczego Tobie udowadniać.  
\- Tak świetnie, ale i tak nie chce Cię widzieć na tej imprezie.  
\- A co boisz się, że Jad jednak wybierze mnie.  
\- Co nie Jade ma głowę na karku.- powiedział pewnie Andre.  
\- To super, czyli mogę jechać, jeżeli jesteś taki pewien siebie i wierzysz, że Jade wybierze Ciebie.  
\- A wiesz, co koleś rób, co chcesz ja wierze w Jade  
\- ja też Andre, ja też- powiedział uśmiechając się.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
RIP Cori. Wiecie to przykre, że tak młody człowiek musiał odejść z tego świata, jasne wszedł na złą stronę, z której trudno od tak zejść, ale to nadal przykre, że nie udało mu się zwalczyć tego nałogu. Ale wiecie, co jest najgorsze, tych niby fanów, których zdobył dopiero wtedy, kiedy umarł. Wygląda na to, że jego talent został zauważony, dlatego że zmarł a nie, dlatego że był dobrym aktorem, czy piosenkarzem. I to jest niesprawiedliwe, że teraz wszyscy jak jedne pies będą go wielbić, dlatego, każdy powinien uszanować go przed tą tragedią. Sama nie przeczę jakoś w glee nie bardzo był moim ulubioną postacią jakoś bardziej skupiałam się na swojej ulubionej parze, czyli Samcedes niż na nim, tak samo jakoś nie będę teraz kłamać, że uwielbiałam Finchel, bo nie przepadałabym za nimi, bo można było tym rzygać kolorowym pawiem jak w świecie jednorożców, ale Finn nie był Cori. Bo np. uwielbiałam wywiad z Cori i Amber, gdy Cori mówi, że miał kiedyś kolczyk, albo ich występy na żywo, były naprawdę fajne i zabawne. Jak np. Cori tańczył do piosenki Amber i Naya.


	5. Rozdział 5

Rozdział 5  
Jade już od pewnego czasu chodziła do nowej szkoły i mimo wszystko jak uwielbiała swoich nowych przyjaciół. Tak Jade West może mieć przyjaciół tęskniła za Cat, Andre, Robbie i Tori, najbardziej mimo wszystko za Beckiem. Jak bardzo do tego nie chciała się przyznawać jej były był cały czas w jej myślach i snach. Przychodząc do domu sprawdzała jego stronę TheSlap mówiąc sobie że tylko po to żeby się pośmiać, ale w głębi duszy wiedziała że dlatego żeby sprawdzić czy jakieś dziewczyny do niego nie piszą. Widziała jego wpisy, które były tak smutne, że miała ochotę wrócić do LA i przytulić się do niego i powiedzieć że wszystko będzie ok, ale wiedziała że tym razem przesadził i nie może mu tak łatwo wybaczyć. Nie wiedziała również jak postępować z Andre kochała go pewnie, ale tylko jak przyjaciela, a wiedziała że od momentu kiedy śpiewali razem w duecie „okay", Andre patrzył na nią jakoś inaczej. Nie chciała go zranić ani dawać mu złudnych nadziei na coś co i tak się nie uda, bo jej serce nadal należy do Becka mimo wszystko. Miała rozmowy video z Cat i wiedziała że czerwone maleństwo bardzo za nią tęskni. Na szczęście miała też wsparcie z nowymi przyjaciół. Tak wiele przypominali oni jej przyjaciół. Cieszyła się bardzo na imprezę która miała się odbyć w domu Mercedes, od razu gdy usłyszała ten pomysł zapukała się czy jej przyjaciele ze starej szkoły tez mogli wlecieć i nikt nie miał nic przeciwko. Ale gdy Beck zadzwonił do niej z telefonu Cat nie wiedziała co czuć. Jej nowi przyjaciele od razu to zauważyli.  
\- Hello chica- przywitała Santana.  
\- Co?- krzyczała Jade  
Gdy spojrzała na miny dziewczyn od razu przeprosiła.  
\- Przykro mi, po prostu ma dużo na głowie- powiedziała spokojnie Jade.  
\- Co się stało?- zapytały przejęte dziewczyny.  
\- Nic!- krzyczała Jade i chciała uciec, ale dziewczyny jej nie pozwoliły.  
\- Słuchaj nie musisz nam mówić jeżeli nie chcesz.- powiedziała Merci.  
\- Tak Pan Tubington mówi że nie należy ukrywać uczuć, bo człowiek się staje sfrustrowany, ale mówi też że nie kiedy należy odpuścić i poczekać jak dana osoba sama powie nam co jej się dzieje.- powiedziała pewnie Britt.  
\- Dokładnie dziewczyno- potwierdziła słowa Britt Santana.  
\- Ale ja po prostu nie wiem nawet od czego zacząć.  
\- Najlepiej od początku- powiedziała spokojnie Merci.  
\- No ok spróbuje- powiedziała nerwowo Jade.  
\- Jesteśmy tu z Tobą- powiedziała BrittBritt i ją objęła.  
Jade lekko się wzdrygała i zesztywniała ale nie odciągnęła dziewczyny.  
\- No tak pamiętacie zawsze wspominałam o swoim byłym chłopaku tak bardzo ogólnikowo.  
\- Tak jak ogólnikowo można nazwać oszustem na każdego chłopaka z którym robiłaś wywiad- zakpiła lekko Santana- Ale gdy zobaczyła minę Jade od razu przeprosiła.  
\- Mów dalej- zachęcała Merci.  
\- No więc jak mówiłam mój eks chłopak chodził ze mną do szkoły, tak w ogóle miał na imię Beck Oliver. Chodziliśmy ze sobą rok i 11 miesięcy jak pojawiła się nowa laska w szkole i Beck zawsze stał po jej stronie, ona pocałowała go na 2 dzień w szkole niby w sztuce, ale ja tam wiem swoje. W szkole zawsze flirtował z jakimiś dziewczynami. No tak i w końcu dostał rolę w NY i wyjechałam tam na jakiś czas. W końcu dostał zaproszenie od dwóch dziewczyn z internetowego programu iCarly. No i tam na dodatek że wypowiadał się o mnie okropnie to jeszcze pocałował jedną z tych prowadzących. Później próbował pisać do mnie i mnie przeprosić, ale ja miałam już tego dosyć i za nim wrócił z powrotem do La ja wyjechałam tutaj. A teraz jak dzwoniłam do swojego przyjaciela o tej imprezie w domu Merci on podsłuchał rozmowę i później myśląc że to znowu moja przyjaciółka dzwoni pytając o szczegóły czy cokolwiek to on dzwonił z jej telefonu no i tak jakby zaprosiłam go też, a teraz nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, po tym wszystkim co zrobił.  
\- To skurwysyn!0 krzyczała Santana  
\- Kochanie uspokój się- powiedziała Britt  
\- a kochasz go?- spytała Merci.  
\- No.. tak.. myślę że tak- powiedziała niepewnie Jade.  
\- A chcesz się z nim zobaczyć?  
\- Sama nie wiem wiecie to trudne.  
\- wiesz Jade zawsze mogę na niego wysłać całą lime heigths.  
Jade zaczęła się śmiać.  
\- Nie nie trzeba naprawdę.  
\- Jesteś pewna bo to dla mnie żadne problem.  
\- tak na pewno, nie chce żeby mu się działa krzywda, wystarczy że ja zostałam zraniona.  
\- Nikt na to nie zasługuje- powiedziała smutno Britt.  
\- Tak zgadzam się z Tobą kochanie nikt na to nie zasługuje.  
\- Musze to przemyśleć szczególnie że jak robiłam wywiady Sam i Finn i oboje mieli różne zdania na ten temat.  
\- Tak widziałam te wywiadu i rozmawiałam z Samem- powiedziała Merci. Ale wiesz każdy z nich usłyszała te historię jakby z innej strony dlatego ich zdania były odmienne.  
\- Tak myślisz?- spytała zdziwiona Jade.  
\- no wiesz Sama określiłaś podobnego do swojego eks dlatego że gadał z Cheerio i on próbował stanąć po jego stronie z przyczyn tej że on naprawdę ma gdzieś te dziewczyny i myślał że po prostu źle odebrałaś to wszystko tak samo jak jego a Finna wzięłaś bardziej z tego że zawsze stoi po stronie Rachel choć nie zawsze ma ona rację. I wiesz on wziął to z tej strony ze stoi się po stronie osoby którą się kocha. A wiesz trudno mi cokolwiek an ten temat powiedzieć skoro ja nie znam tego całego Becka.  
\- Tak, tak rozumiem- powiedziała smutno Jade.  
XXXX  
Po szkole Merci spotkała się w swoim domu z Samem. Siedziała u niego na kolanach sam miał ją objęta i całował ją po szyi, ale ona jakby była myślami na innej planecie.  
\- Co jest kochanie- zapytał Sam.  
\- Przykro mi co?- zapytała Merci.  
\- O czym myślisz kochanie?  
\- Myślałam o Jade- powiedziała Merci.  
\- No wiesz kochanie myślisz o innej dziewczynie gdy Cię całuje- zażartował Sam  
\- To nie jest śmieszne- powiedziała z rozbawieniem Merci uderzając go w ramię  
\- Ała!- powiedział że śmiechem Sam.  
\- Kochanie bądźmy poważni ja naprawdę się martwię.  
\- Wiem kochanie masz za dobre serce- powiedział Sam tuląc ją bliżej.  
\- wiesz dzisiaj Jade otworzyła się na temat swojego eks chłopaka, a ja naprawdę chciałabym jej jakoś pomóc, tylko że ja nie wiem nic na temat tego chłopaka.  
\- A znasz imię i nazwisko?  
\- Tak Beck Oliver  
\- Ok to poszukamy go na stronie jej szkoły. Podasz mi laptopa kochanie.  
\- Już go podaje- powiedziała z nadzieją Merci.  
\- No ok a do jakiej szkoły chodziła?  
\- Hollywood Arts High School.  
\- Ok daj mi chwilę  
\- Dobrze, ja zaraz przyjdę pójdę nam tylko po jakoś herbatę.  
Gdy Mercedes wróciła z taca na której były herbata i ciasteczka Sam znalazł już Becka.  
\- Kochanie znalazłem- powiedział radośnie Sam  
\- To super- powiedziała Merci o mała nie rozlewając herbaty.  
\- Ok więc jaki jest dalszy plan.  
\- Mam zamiar zalogować się na ta stronę i poprosić go o rozmowę video.  
\- Ok słońce więc jaki nick?  
\- A jak myślisz- DivaMerci  
\- No oczywiście- powiedział Sam dając jej ze zaskoczenia pocałunek w policzek.  
Sam chwilę szperał żeby założyć konto swojej dziewczynie, ale dla niej zrobi wszystko więc trochę czasu i wszystko co musiałoby zrobione było.  
\- więc kochanie co dalej.  
\- Musimy zaprosić go do znajomych i jak przyjmie od razu poproszę go o rozmowę video.  
Sam kliknął zaproszenie i usiadł.  
\- więc kochanie jak już trochę lepiej.  
\- wiesz będę spokojna jak pogadam z tym chłopakiem, ale teraz i tak nic nie zrobimy.  
\- mam lepszy plan.- powiedział Sam i zaczął całować swoją dziewczynę.  
Para zajęła się sobą gdy po chwili usłyszeli pisk z laptopa Merci.  
\- Hmmm Sammi przestań muszę zobaczyć o co chodzi w laptopie.  
\- Merci później- powiedział Sam całując ją po szyi.  
\- Sam nie- powiedziała pewnie Merci i zeszła ze Sama.  
\- Yhy,,,- burknął Sam  
= Spokojnie kochanie- powiedziała Merci pocierając go po ramieniu- Yay- podskoczyła- Zobacz Beck przyjął zaproszenie.  
\- I zepsuł chwilę.  
\- Sam- powiedziała niby groźnie Merci.  
\- Wiem, wiem- powiedział Sam.  
\- Dobrze klikam na rozmowę video, mam nadzieje ze przyjmę.  
Sam usiadł za Merci i przytulił ja do siebie kiedy czekali aż Beck odbierze połączenie.  
\- Hej- powiedział zdziwiony Beck. - hej- powiedzieli chórem Sam i Merci. - czy my się znamy?- zapytał chłopak.  
\- Słuchaj wiem że się nie znamy ale ja i mój chłopak chodzimy teraz do szkoły z twoją była dziewczyną Jade.  
Beck aż podskoczył.  
\- Jesteś gdzieś tam może?- zapytał.  
\- Nie nie mam jej ona nawet nie wie że odezwaliśmy się do Ciebie.  
\- więc dlaczego, nie rozumem- powiedział zmieszany.  
\- Po prostu chcemy pomóc Jade. A trudno to zrobić gdy nie znamy Ciebie.- powiedziała Merci.  
\- Tak szczególnie to co mówiła w wywiadach- wtrącił Sam.  
\- ach no tak wiedziałam że Cie skądś znam. Więc co byście chcieli wiedzieć.  
\- Czy kochasz Jade?  
\- Oczywiście skąd te pytanie?  
\- Z tego co opowiadała nam Jade...- zaczęła mówić Merci ale Beck jej przerwał.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Słucham?- powiedziała nerwowo Merci.  
\- Uspokój się kochanie on na pewno nic złego nie miał na myśli- powiedział spokojnie Sam.  
\- A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć stoisz po jego stronie?- spytała nerwowo.  
\- Co? Nie! Ja go nawet nie znam. Chyba za dużo czas spędzasz z Santana i Jade- powiedział żartobliwie.  
Merci zmierzyła go wzrokiem ale dała sobie spokój to chciała dokończyć rozmowę.  
\- Wróćmy więc do Ciebie- powiedziała Merci patrząc na Becka- Mówisz że ją kochasz, ale mówiła nam coś o jakieś Toru?  
\- Tori- powiedział Beck- Ale to tylko przyjaciółka.  
\- Ale to dziwne że stoisz po stronie tej laski zamiast swojej dziewczyny- wtrącił Sam.  
\- Słuchajcie kocham Jade wierzcie mi czy nie, a stoję po stronie Tori bo wiem że Jade umie obronić się sama, a Tori nie. Poza tym po wywiadzie Jade z tym wysokim kolesiem  
\- Z Finnem- wtrąciła Merci.  
\- Tak z tym uświadomiłem sobie że robiłem błąd.  
\- A o co chodzi z Tobą i z jakimiś wywiadem internetowym?  
\- No tak to tez był błąd  
= Popełniasz dość dużo błędów- powiedział kpiąco Sam.  
\- Ejjj koleś- powiedział wkurzony Beck.  
-Nie kłucie się to nikomu nie pomoże- powiedziała spokojnie Merci.  
\- to możesz mi powiedzieć o co dokładnie chodzi ? - zapytał Beck  
\- Wiesz o tej imprezie która będzie w moim domu tak?- zapytała Merci.  
\- No tak wiedziałam że u jakiś nowych znajomych Jade to ma być, ale dobrze wiedzieć.  
\- Tu nie chodzi o to tylko o te że dzwoniłeś do Jade dzisiaj z telefonu jej przyjaciółki Cat i od tego czasu Jade nie wie co zrobić.  
\- Nie wie czy mam przyjechać?- zapytał smutno  
\- Po prostu jest zdezorientowana  
\- Rozumiem- powiedział Beck.- Ale co mam zrobić.  
\- Może po prostu nie wiem pokaż jej jak bardzo ci zależy na niej nie na Tori czy kimkolwiek innym. Niech ona będzie Twoim priorytetem.  
\- Jade zawsze była moim priorytetem- krzyczał Beck. Ale widząc minę pary odrazy się uspokoił- Przepraszam po prostu wkurzam się gdy wszyscy myślą że nie kocham Jade po prostu znacie Jade z nią nie jest łatwo. Wiecie ona była zawsze zazdrosna o wszystko.  
\- Tak pamiętam jej pierwszy dzień w szkole- powiedział Sam.  
\- NO więc sam wiesz, słyszałem jak wspominała o tym we wywiadzie z Tobą.  
\- tak, tak Jade może była trochę pochopna, ale ty tez nie byleś zawsze w porządku- powiedziała oskarżycielsko Merci,  
\- Tak w tym masz rację, ale chce żeby było lepiej, nie chce nie nie mogę żyć bez mojej miłości- powiedział smutno Beck.  
\- Tak to mogę zrozumieć- powiedział Sam i przytulił Merci.  
\- Ta więc macie jakieś pomysły?  
_ wiesz nie chce oszukiwać Jade ale wiem że wkurzy się gdy powiem jej że rozmawiałam z Tobą, ale sądzę że dobrze by było jakbyś przyjechał na moja imprezę, porozmawiam z Jade i zobaczymy spróbuje wyciągnąć z niej więcej informacji.  
\- Dziękuje.  
\- Nie ma za co, ale jeżeli mydlisz mi oczy i skrzywdzisz ją jeszcze raz albo na mojej imprezie olejesz ją znowu do tej całej Tori albo innej laski i złamiesz jej serce znajdę sposób żeby Cię zniszczyć. – powiedziała uśmiechnięta Merci- Ale wiesz muszę kończyć już. Więc do usłyszenia tak myślę.- Tak na razie.  
\- Wierze, ale nie chce ją skrzywdzić, kocham ją  
\- Ona nadal Cię kocha- powiedziała Merci  
Beck uśmiechnął się i powiedział- Ja ją też- I zakończyli rozmowę.  
XXXX  
Następnego dnia Beck wszedł do szkoły już w lepszy nastroju, wszyscy byli lekko zdziwieni bo odkąd Jade opuściła szkołę chłopak chodził po szkole jak zbity pies. Każdy z jego przyjaciół miał swoją teorię na to. Andre myślał że chłopak w końcu przeniósł się z uczuciami na jakoś inna laskę, Tori że może cieszy się tak na ich probe po lekcjach, Robbie że może udało mu się pozmawiać z Jade, a Cat że obejrzał wczoraj serial z jednorożcami. Beck podszedł spokojnym krokiem do przyjaciół i się przywitał.  
\- Hej- powiedział radośnie.  
Każdy mu odpowiedział, aż Tori nie mogła wytrzymać zapytała.  
\- Czemu taki szczęśliwy dzisiaj?  
\- Po prostu jakoś dobrze spałem ostatniej nocy.  
\- Ha- prychnął Andre  
Beck zmierzył go tylko ale nic nie powiedział.  
\- Oglądałeś serial z jednorożcami?- zapytała wesoło Cat.  
\- Nie Cat- odpowiedział Beck.  
\- Dlaczego więc ta radość?- zapytał Robbie  
\- Mówiłem wam po prostu pierwszy raz od dłuższego czas spałem dosyć dobrze- odpowiedział.  
\- Tak ciekawe czy sam?- powiedział kpiąco Andre.  
Beck odwrócił się do niego.  
\- Tak dla Twojej wiadomości sam, Jade nie wróciła jeszcze- odpowiedział Beck.  
Andre pokiwał tylko głowa i przyjaciele rozeszli się s stronę swoich klas.  
Po szkole Beck miał spotkać się z Tori na korytarzu, żeby razem odbyć próbę w audytorium.  
\- Hej Beck- zaćwierkała dziewczyna.  
\- hej Tori gotowa na próbę?- zapytał radośnie Beck.  
\- Zwarta i gotowa- odpowiedziała dziewczyna.  
\- Więc chodźmy- powiedział i para ruszyła  
Próba przebiegała bezbłędnie, gdy było miejsce na pocałunek. Beck pamiętał jak źle wyszło wtedy z Jade jak widziała pocałunek jego i Tori na pierwszy dzień więc chciał zostawić to na grę lub przynajmniej probe generalna z całą ekipą wokół nich. Ale ku jego nieszczęściu Troi pocałowała go. Chłopak na kilka sekund zagubił się co się dzieje, ale szybko odzyskał zmysły i odepchnął lekko dziewczynę.  
\- Tori co to miało być?0 zapytał zdenerwowany Beck.  
\- Pocałunek- odpowiedziała głupio Tori.  
\- Tak ja wiem, wszystko rozumiem,ale ćwiczyliśmy po prostu scenariusz od tak mogliśmy to zostawić na probe generalna- powiedział zdenerwowany.  
\- tak ja wiem- powiedziała Tori- Ale nie możesz zaprzeczyć że coś między nami jest.  
\- No tak tori przyjaźń, ja kocham Jade.  
\- Czemu cały czas to powtarzasz- krzyczała.  
\- O co Ci chodzi?- krzyczał teraz Beck.  
\- O to, o nas- powiedziała Tori wskazując między nich.- Cały czas mówisz że kochasz Jade ale jak-była to cały czas adorowałeś mnie, zawsze stawałeś po mojej stronie nawet jak wina była moja. Dlaczego się oszukujesz?- zapytała Tori.  
\- Oszukuje?- zapytał kpiąco- Nie oszukuje zawsze kochałem i będę kochać Jade.  
\- To dlaczego jesteś taki miły dla mnie, a taki oschły dla niej.  
\- Słuchaj mnie i to uważnie byłem po Twojej stronie tylko bo wiem że Jade umie bronić się sama a ty nie i to jest to.  
\- Ojj proszę Cię wszyscy to widza cała szkoła że wolisz mnie, sama Jade to widziała i wiem że w głębi duszy czujesz to samo.  
\- Przykro mi ale nie- powiedział pewnie Beck.  
\- Jesteśmy dla siebie idealni, daj nam szanse nie ma Jade nie będzie sabotowała naszego związku, w końcu możemy być szczęśliwi.  
\- Byłem szczęśliwy z Jade- powiedział Beck.  
\- Proszę Cię niby kiedy cały czas się kłóciliście, poza tym sam powiedziałeś że jest wiedźmą.  
\- Wiem co powiedziałem Tori i cholernie tego żałuje, ale czasu nie cofnę mogę tylko naprawić błędy.  
\- Ja nie rozumiem- powiedziała smutno Tori.  
\- Czego?- zapytał łagodniejszym tonem Beck.  
\- Byłam pewna że wolisz mnie i że po prostu Jade jest przeszkodą.  
\- Nie jest Tori, przykro mi.  
\- Dobrze rozumiem, możemy zapomnieć o tych kilku sekundach i wrócić do tego co było przedtem, do przyjaźni, nie chce Cię stracić jako przyjaciela.  
\- Oczywiście Tori- powiedział Beck.  
\- Dobrze dziękuje- odpowiedział Tori i przytuliła lekko Becka.  
Beck jednak nie wiedział ze Andre szedł za nimi i nakręcił scenę pocałunku, tak aby mógł pokazać Jade że Beck nic, a nic się nie zmienił. Więc pierwsze co zrobił jak przyszedł do domu to przerobił lekko wiadomość i wysłał Jade na e-maila jako pilne do odebrania.  
XXXX  
Jade siedziała w szkole z dziewczynami, gdy postanowiła odebrać e-mail. Zauważyła wiadomość od Andre i szybko klikał zobaczyć co też jej kumpel ciekawego jej wysłał. Zobaczyła plik video i zaczęła go oglądać. Zobaczyła Becka siedzącego samą z Tori, co już ją zdenerwowało, ale to co zobaczyła później kompletnie wyprowadziło ją z równowagi. Jade zaczęły lecieć łzy z oczy i dziewczyny nie wiedziały o co chodzi.  
\- Co się dzieje Jade?- zapytała zatroskana Tina.  
\- To- powiedziała rozwścieczona Jade i rzuciła do nich telefon.  
Dziewczyny oglądały video z niedowierzającym spojrzeniem.  
\- To Twój były tak?- spytała wkurzona Santana.  
\- Tak- odpowiedział smutno Jade którą teraz przytulała Tina z Brittany.  
\- Cholera- powiedziała Merci.  
\- Co jest?- zapytała Santana.  
\- Nic po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć co ten kretyn zrobił.  
\- Kretyn to zbyt miłe określenie- powiedziała wkurzona Santana.  
\- Nie martw się- powiedziała Tina- Będzie dobrze.  
\- Ja po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć i to jeszcze z nią- powiedziała słabo Jade.  
\- Wiem, rozumiemy, chcesz się może dzisiaj spotkać i zrobić babski wieczór?- zapytała Britt.  
\- Nie wole być sama dzisiaj- powiedziała Jade- Ale dziękuje za troskę- powiedziała wdzięcznie dziewczyna.  
\- Na pewno?- zapytała Merci.  
\- Tak na pewno nie martwcie się spędźcie czas z chłopakami, przynajmniej oni nie są takimi kretynami jaki jest mój były  
Dziewczyną została ostatnia lekcja i później jechały do domu. Merci spotkała się na parkingu z Samem.  
\- Cześć kochanie- powiedziała radośnie Sam.  
Ale Merci nie zauważyła go, była zagubiona w myślach.  
\- Co się stało kochanie?- zapytał autentycznie zmartwiony chłopak.  
\- Wiesz przed ostatnimi zajęciami siedziałam z dziewczynami na placu, aż Jade nie zaczęła płakać. Później rzuciła nam telefon a tam Beck całował się z tą laską Tori  
\- Co?- zapytał Sam.  
\- To co Ci właśnie powiedziała, nie mogę uwierzyć ze chciałam mu pomóc.- powiedziała zła na siebie Merci.  
\- Nie przejmuj się kochanie, aj też uwierzyłem w jego słowa. Więc co chcesz zrobić kochanie?  
\- Skasować konto an TheSlap i nie mieć z nim nic wspólnego.  
\- Tak to dobry pomysł, więc kierunek dom?- zapytał Sam.  
\- tak kochanie.  
Merci z Samem dojechali po kilku minutach do domu. Po lekkim ogarnięciu się Merci weszła na laptopa i zaczęła logować się na swojego konto żeby mogła je skasować, an jej nieszczęście Beck był dostępny i prosił o video rozmowę. Merci spojrzała na Sama.  
\- I co teraz?- zapytał Merci.  
\- Nie martw się ja to załatwię kochanie - Dobrze Sammi to ja przygotuję nam obiad-powiedział Merci i odeszła do kuchni.  
Sam w ten czas odebrał zaproszenie.  
\- Czego chcesz?- zapytał wkurzony Sam.  
\- Wuuuuhuu koleś myślałem że jesteśmy spoko- powiedział zdziwiony Beck.  
\- Tak to było wczoraj jak nie wiedziałem że jesteś takim palantem  
\- o co Ci chodzi?- zapytał Beck.- I w ogóle gdzie jest twoja dziewczyna?  
\- Ty się odczep od mojej dziewczyny- powiedział wkurzony Sam.  
\- Słuchaj ona sama się do mnie wczoraj odezwała, więc nie wiem w czym jest problem dzisiaj- powiedział rozdrażniony Beck.  
\- W czym jest problem, czy ty głupi jesteś?- zapytał go Sam.  
\- ja naprawdę nie wiem w czym ty masz problem!- powiedział zły Beck.  
\- Hmmm... pomyślmy Twoja dziewczyna dostała dzisiaj ciekawe video.  
\- jakie video?- zapytał zdziwiony.  
\- Jasne ze nie wiesz, jak całowałeś się z tą laską Tori, nie mogę uwierzyć że Ci zaufamy.  
\- Co?- spytał Beck.  
\- To co słyszałeś- powiedział Sam- I się nie wykręcaj Merci go widziała.  
\- słuchaj to nie tak jak myślisz  
\- Tak jasne- powiedział kpiąco Sam.  
\- Naprawdę to nie tak kocham Jade to Tori mnie pocałowała. W ogóle skąd Jade ma to video?- zapytał Beck.  
\- Ja nie wiem skąd- powiedział Sam.  
\- A możesz zapytać się swojej dziewczyny.  
Sam spojrzał na niego z dziwnym wzrokiem ale zrobił to co chciał chłopak.  
\- Merci, kochanie- zawołał Sam. - tak Sammi- odpowiedziała.  
\- Skąd Jade miała to video - Jakiś kolega z jej starej szkoły to wysłała, bodajże Andre się nazywał,a dlaczego pytasz?  
\- A nie ważne później Ci powiem. Teraz szykuj dla mnie żarło kobieto- zażartował Sam. Spojrzał an ekran monitora i od razu zmienił wyraz twarzy.- Słyszałeś co powiedziała Merci?  
\- Tak słyszałem Andre, a to szuja- powiedział wkurzony Beck.  
\- A co Twoje ciemne sprawki nie wyszły by na jaw tak?- spytał Sam.  
\- Słuchaj mogę porozmawiać z Mercedes, chce jej to wyjaśnić- powiedział Beck.  
\- Nie słyszałeś robi obiad- powiedział Sam.  
\- proszę chyba każdy ma szanse na wyjaśnienia.  
\- Dobrze odezwij się do nas za godzinę, ja poproszę Merci żeby z Tobą porozmawiała.  
\- tak dziękuje- powiedział Beck.  
\- Nie masz jeszcze za co dziękować Merci jest zła za to w jakim stanie była dzisiaj Jade.  
\- wiem, ale ja mam naprawdę dobre wyjaśnienie tym razem.  
\- To się zobaczy- powiedział Sam i rozłączył video.  
Po zakończeniu rozmowy Sam dołączył do kuchni do swojej dziewczyny. Przytulił ją od tyłu i położyć głowę w zgięciu jej szyi.  
\- i jak poszło kochanie?- zapytał Merci.  
\- On chce z Tobą rozmawiać- powiedział Sam.  
\- Po jaką cholerę?- zapytała zła.  
\- Merc nie denerwuj się- powiedział Sam masując teraz jej plecy- ja nie będziesz chciała nie będziesz musiała z nim rozmawiać, ale jak on to powiedział każdy musi mieć szanse na wyjaśnienia.  
\- Dobrze- powiedziała Merci.  
\- Naprawdę- zapytał zdziwiony Sam.  
\- Tak naprawdę  
\- więc chodźmy- powiedziała Merci.  
\- Nie spokojnie- powiedział Sam- Powiedziałem mu żeby odezwał się za godzinę najpierw chce zjeść miły obiad z moja piękna i utalentowaną dziewczyną.  
\- dziękuję Sammi  
\- Za co?- zapytał szokowany.  
\- Za to ze jesteś takim dobrym chłopakiem.- powiedziała dając mu buziaka Merci.  
\- Nie musisz mi dziękować, to ja się cieszę że mam taka dziewczynę.  
Para ze spokojem zdążyła zrobić obiad i cieszyć się posiłkiem swoim towarzystwem za nim musiała przeprowadzić tą konwersację z Beckiem.  
\- Hej – powiedział smutno Beck.  
\- tak hej- powiedziała Merci.  
\- Słuchaj wiem że w tej chwili myślisz że jetem najgorszym chłopakiem na świecie, ale t naprawdę nie moja wina.  
\- Naprawdę?- powiedziała kpiąco.  
\- Tak po prostu posłuchaj co mam Ci do powiedzenia.  
Merci kiwa głową żeby kontynuował.  
\- więc tak po szkole spotkałem się z Tori żeby ćwiczyć scenariusz do przedstawienia. I wszystko szło gładko aż w scenariuszu było ze mamy się pocałować. Chciałem ominąć tą scenę i iść dalej, ale Tori mnie pocałowała. Odrazy gdy doszedłem do zmysłów odepchnąłem ją i zacząłem jej się pytać, dlaczego to zrobiła. Ona powiedziała mi że myślała że ja coś do niej czuje bo zawsze stawem po jej stronie itp. ale wytłumaczyłem jej ze kocham Jade i to się nie zmieni.  
Merci patrzyła na niego w błąd i zapytała.  
\- ale dlaczego mam Ci wierzyć?- zapytała Merci.  
\- Bo nie mam nic innego- powiedział Beck.- Ja ją kocham gdyby tak nie było nie było by mnie tu i teraz martwiącego się co robi Jade i pewnie za jakiegoś zdrajce ma mnie teraz. Pewnie nawet nie chce żebym teraz przyjeżdżał w ten wolny weekend. Ale ja nie mogę nie widzieć jej dłużej muszę z nią porozmawiać, pobyć z nią, wyjaśnić.  
\- Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem- powiedziała Merci.  
\- proszę, pomóż mi- powiedział Beck.  
Merci spojrzała na niego i się zgodziła.  
\- słuchaj zrobimy tak ja pojadę teraz do Jade wyjaśnię jej sytuacje i powiem jej żeby z Tobą porozmawiała i to będzie jej wybór co będzie chciał zrobić ok?  
\- Dobrze- powiedział Beck.- Dziękuje.  
Merci kiwa głową i wyszła z laptopa, żeby chociaż przez kilka jeszcze chwil pobyć ze swoim chłopakiem za nim pojedzie do Jade.


	6. Rozdział 6

Rozdział 6  
Sam pojechał odwieźć Merci do Jade, obiecał jej że poczeka na nią bo nie byli pewni jak dziewczyna zareaguje na wieści. Merci zapukała nerwowo do wujostwa Jade i czekała, aż ktoś otworzy jej drzwi.  
\- Hello Mercedes przyszłaś do Jade- przywitała ja radośnie ciocia Jade  
\- Dzień dobry pani Lucy, tak przyszłam do Jade.  
\- Proszę Cie wejdź, może ty pocieszysz Jade bo jak przyszła ze szkoły była bardzo smutna- powiedziała Lucy otwierając szeroko drzwi żeby Mercedes mogła wejść.  
\- Tak mam nadzieje- powiedziała cicho Merci  
\- Dobrze nie będę cie zatrzymywać możesz iść do pokoju Jade.- powiedziała uśmiechnięta  
\- dziękuje- odpowiedziała Merci i pobiegła po chodach do pokoju dziewczyny.  
Merci stanęła przed drzwiami do pokoju Jade wzięła głęboki oddech i zapukała.  
\- Tak?!- krzyczała Jade  
\- To ja Mercedes- powiedziała zachrypnięcie Merci.  
Było chwile ciszy, aż Jade powiedziała.  
\- Wejdź.|  
\- hej Jade jak się czujesz?- zapytała miło Merci.  
\- No wiesz jak mogę się czuć gdy kilka godzin temu widziałam jak mój były całował się z moją nemezis.  
\- Tak właśnie o tym- powiedziała niepewnie Merci.  
\- tak?- zapytała zaskoczona Jade.  
\- Naprawdę nie wiem jak Ci to powiedzieć.  
\- Najlepiej wprost- powiedziała zła Jade.  
\- Tak wiesz, że bardzo Cię lubi i chciałabym Ci pomóc  
\- Do puenty proszę

 

\- No więc odezwałam się do Becka- powiedziała zdenerwowana Merci i czekała na krzyk Jade.  
\- co?! Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić.  
\- Chciałam Ci pomóc naprawdę- powiedziała nerwowo- Na pocieszenie mogę powiedzieć że dwa razy jak z nim rozmawiałam wściekłam się na niego.  
\- Ale dlaczego?  
\- Słuchaj Jade zależy mi na Tobie i wiem że kochasz Becka i myślę że powinnaś się do niego odezwać.- powiedziała spokojnie Merci.  
\- I niby dlaczego mam Cię słuchać, zdradziłaś mnie- rzuciła się Jade.  
\- spokojnie proszę Cię Jade nie zdradziłam Cie Jade ja naprawdę nie wiem czy warto wierzyć Beckowi czy nie, ale myślę że warto go wysłuchać.  
\- Ja tak nie sądzę- prycha Jade.  
\- uwierz mi warto, w miłości nie należy unosić się dumą.  
\- Dobra jak tak zależy Ci to z nim pogadam, ale chce żebyś była przy tym- powiedziała defensywnie Jade.  
\- Dobrze, ale możesz poczekać chwile Sam czeka na mnie na dole, powiem mu żeby później po mnie przyjechał.  
\- Nie, powiedz mu żeby też przyszedł, ja w tym czasie zaloguje się na TheSlap i poproszę o video rozmowę z Beckiem.  
Gdy Merci zeszła po Sama, Jade sama nie wiedział co czuć z jednej strony nie chciała widzieć Becka i miała nadzieje że nie będzie go na TheSlap, ale z drugiej strony tęskniła za nim i jego głosem. Nerwowo kilkła zadzwoń i czekała na reakcje. Po chwili pojawiła się napełniona emocjami twarz Becka.  
\- hej kochanie- powiedział skruszony.  
\- Nie jestem Twoim kochaniem-krzyczała Jade- I tak hej Oliver  
\- Jade tak dobrze Cię widzieć- powiedział wzruszony.  
\- Chciałabym powiedzieć to samo słuchaj odezwałam się tylko dlatego że obiecałam Merci.  
\- Jade nawet nie wiesz jak tęsknie za Tobą  
\- tak, tak szczególnie jak całowałeś Tori- powiedziała wściekła.  
\- Jade to nie tak  
\- Przestań Beck, po prostu przestań, mam dość twoich tłumaczeń.  
\- To dlaczego się odezwałaś.  
\- Już mówiłam obiecałam Mercedes, teraz poczekamy z rozmowa jak wróci tu z Samem.  
\- Ok- powiedział niepewnie Beck.  
Merci zeszła powoli po Sama miała nadzieje że będą mogli wyjaśnić sobie wszystko za nim wróci tam ze swoim chłopakiem. Teraz żałowała że się wtrąciła i w ogóle odezwała się do Becka. Gdy Sam zauważył swoją dziewczynę wiedział że coś poszło nie tak, ale nie przyszło mu do głowy że oboje będą musieli być przy rozmowie Jade z Beckiem. Nie chcąc zostawił swojej dziewczyny samej z tą sytuacją razem z nią ruszył powoli do domu Jade. Gdy byli blisko jej pokoju byli zdziwieni że nie słyszą żadnych odgłosów rozmowy, czy krzyków, z po wątpieniem otworzyli drzwi od pokoju Jade.  
\- hej Jade- powiedział spokojnie Sam nie chcąc denerwować dziewczyny.  
\- tak hej Trouty Mouth   
- tak więc już zaczęliście rozmawiać?- zapytał Sam  
\- nie czekaliśmy na was- powiedziała surowo Jade- możecie usiąść chce coś powiedzieć i nie chce żeby ktokolwiek mi przerywał.  
Wszyscy kiwnęli głową i czekali na przemowę Jade. Dziewczyna usiadła na łózko obok Merci z laptopem na kolanach. Zwróciła swój wzrok na swojego ex chłopaka i zaczęła.  
\- Beck wiesz jak bardzo Cię kocham i że byliśmy ze sobą bardzo długo i nikt nam nie zabierze tych wspomnień. Mieliśmy skalistą przeszłość i wiele przeszkód na drodze do szczęścia i raz ja nawalam a raz ty spieprzałeś sprawę. I ja nie jestem zła na Ciebie Merci za odezwanie się do Becka, bo wiem że chciałaś jak najlepiej- powiedziała Jade patrząc na czarnoskóra przyjaciółkę- I choć powiedziałam na początku że jetem zdradzona to nie do końca o to mi chodziło, wiem że robiłaś to z dobroci serca i chcesz jak najlepiej dla wszystkich i naprawdę też za to Cie kocham że chcesz dla mnie szczęścia. Ale moje życie i Becka nie wygląda tak samo jak twoje i Sama- powiedział zerkając na blond chłopaka. Mogliście już to zauważyć z moich wywiadów. Ja byłam zawsze zazdrosną dziewczyna i nie ukrywam tego, ale Beck dawał mi ku temu powody spędzał dużo czasu z Tori choć wiedział ze jej nie lubię, zawsze jej pomagał i zamiast iść gdzieś ze mną wolał iść do niej do domu.  
\- Jade ale to były wieczory filmowe, albo gry w karty z przyjaciółmi- przerwał jej Beck.  
\- Miałeś mi nie przerywać – rykła Jade.  
Beck podniósł ręce do góry w obronie i kiwnął głową żeby kontynuowała.  
- Może i tak, ale jak możesz wytłumaczyć kiedy przebywałeś z nią trzy dni rzędu bo musiałeś jej niby pomagać, albo kiedy byliście sami miałeś ją ramieniem i nagrywaliście sobie film na TheSlap. Pocałowałeś ją jej pierwszego dnia i teraz powtórzyła się historia.  
\- Jade, proszę...- powiedział smutnie Beck.  
\- Beckett co do cholery, powiedziałam nie przerywaj mi- krzyczała Jade.  
\- Przepraszam- powiedział Beck.  
- No i jak mówiłam nigdy nie potrafiłeś stanąć po mojej stronie, bo biedna mała Tori nie umiała sobie sama poradzić. Flirtowałeś z każda laską w szkole i nie tylko i mówiłeś mi że wydziwiam i przesadzam, choć wszyscy to widzieli. Zerwaliśmy dwa razy, bo nie mogłaś się oprzeć bogatej suce Alyssa Vaughn, a za drugim razem ośmieszyłeś mnie przy ludziach i na domiar zła chciałeś pocałować Tori. Ja Ci wybaczyłam po kilku miesiącach nie chodzenia, ale później ta akcja internetowa. To nawet nie było najgorsze że się pocałowaliście tylko to co o mnie mówiłeś. Ja naprawdę mm dość wybaczania Ci Beck i ciągłego tłumaczenia że jakaś laska cie pocałowała bo nie umiałeś ich w czasie zatrzymać. Specjalnie uciekłam żeby odciąć się od tego wszystkiego i zapomnieć, ale ty nie dajesz mi szansy. I choć to co teraz powiem będzie bolesne, ale najlepsze dla nas obojga myślę że powinniśmy spotykać się z innymi ludźmi. Nas związek był toksyczny ja wkurzałam Cię swoim zachowaniem i zazdrością, a ty mnie flirtowaniem z każdą laską.  
- Jade- powiedział na skraju łez Beck- daj mi proszę wytłumaczyć.  
\- jaki to ma sens ja nie zmienię zdania- powiedziała Jade i Merci chwyciła ja za rękę na pocieszenie.  
\- Proszę ja też chce coś powiedzieć- powiedział słabo  
- Cokolwiek- powiedziała Jade i czekała na wypowiedź Becka.  
- Po pierwsze chciałem powiedzieć że ja też Cię kocham i nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo. I może nie koniecznie zdawałem sobie sprawy ze swojego zachowania ale ty tez nigdy nie powiedziałaś mi że cię ranię. Nie rozmawialiśmy na te tematy tylko krzyczeliśmy an siebie i do mnie nie dochodziło ze sprawiam ci ból. Ale ja nigdy nie miałem zamiaru cię skrzywdzić kocham Cię za bardzo żeby to zrobić. Doszło chyba to do mnie dopiero wtedy kiedy widziałem te wywiady z tymi chłopakami, wobec nich byłaś bardziej otwarta niż do mnie. I choć byłem wcześniej nie świadomy ja wiem że popełniłem błędy i nie wiem co obie myślałem, ale proszę Cie Jade nie kończmy naszego związku. Nie w ten sposób. Rozumiem że możesz być zła że stawałem po stronie Tori, ale ja po prostu nie chciałem żeby czuła się źle przez to że ty byłaś dla niej nie miła. I teraz wiem kiedy mówiłaś mi że na mnie leci bo miałaś rację tak było. Zrozumiałem to wtedy na probie widziałaś ten filmik gdzie niby się całujemy, to była próba. I na końcu sceny był pocałunek i wiem że znowu się tłumacze w ten sam sposób ale to ona mnie pocałowała. A kiedy naskoczyłem na nią za to powiedziała mi że myślała że coś do niej czuje. I teraz tez łapie dlaczego wtedy kiedy nie byliśmy razem mnie nie pocałowała bo bała się że będziesz sabotować ten związek. Ale ja jej wytłumaczyłem że to w jej głowie i że tylko Ciebie kocham i przeprosiła mnie. A co do tamtych innych dziewczyn ja naprawdę z nimi nie flirtowałem ja po prostu w ten sposób upewniałeś się że nadal mnie kochasz, bo kiedy byłaś zazdrosna i krzyczałaś na te laski wiedziałem ze ci zależy.   
\- Czyli raniłeś mnie specjalnie- krzyczała Jade. - Proszę daj mi do kończyć.  
\- Dajesz- powiedziała zła.  
\- Ale jak powiedziałaś na początku mieliśmy tez również dobre chwile. Pamiętasz kiedy byłaś zła przytulałem Cię i szeptałem czułe słówka. Tylko ja byłem w stanie Cię uspokoić. Albo kiedy byliśmy sami tylko ja i ty, to były najpiękniejsze dni w moim życiu. Proszę Cię nie ja nie mogę żyć bez Ciebie. Pamiętasz jak mówiliśmy sobie że w przyszłości weźmiemy ślub, opowiadaliśmy sobie jak wyglądałoby nasze wesele i jak w przyszłości nasze dzieci były by podobne do Ciebie i do mnie idealne połączenie.  
\- Beck...- powiedziała łzawiąc Jade.  
\- Jade kochaniem wiem że raniłem Ci, ale obiecuje że to się nie powtórzy, zrobię wszystko by to naprawić. Pozwól mi przyjechać w ten wolny weekend a ja udowodnię Ci że będę idealnym chłopakiem. - nie ma ideałów- powiedziała Jade.  
\- Dla mnie jesteś idealna, jesteś moja mała diablicą.  
-Poczekaj- powiedziała Jade i spojrzała na Mercedes- Słyszałaś co mówił Beck- spytała retorycznie Jade i gdybyś była na moim miejscu i Sam robiłby takie rzeczy wróciłabyś do niego.  
Merci zawahała się i spojrzała na Sama.  
- Eeee... no wiesz ja nie sądzę że powinnaś kierować się moim zdaniem- powiedziała spokojnie Merc.  
\- Ale ja chce wysłuchać twojego zdania.- wiesz ja też z Samem zerwaliśmy an kilka miesięcy ale z innego powodu. Sam musiał przeprowadzić się do Kentucky z rodzicami bo stracili prace i miał ciężko sytuację w domu. Wiesz żeby zarobić i pomóc rodzinie pracował jako striptizer,a ja myślałam ze już go nigdy nie zobaczę i zaczęłam spotykać się z innym chłopakiem. I jak Finn i Rachel pojechali po Sama żeby pomógł w konkursie chórów chciał mnie odzyskać. A wiesz ja byłam zajęta nie chciałam zranić tamtego chłopaka,ale nie mogłam się oszukiwać że kocham Sama, więc po jakimś czasie zerwałam z tamtym chłopakiem i wróciliśmy do siebie. Obojgu z nam zależało za bardzo na sobie żeby znieważyć ten związek i walczyliśmy żeby odbudować go.  
- tak pamiętasz co powiedziałem żeby Cię odzyskać  
\- jasne Nie obchodzi mnie, jak duży lub zły jest twój chłopak . Będę walczyć, aby Cię odzyskać.- powiedziała Merci uśmiechając się do swojego chłopaka.  
- Tak to urocze- powiedziała Jade- Ale to nie daje mi odpowiedź na moje pytanie.  
\- Bo ja nie wiem co Ci powiedzieć Jade, sądzę że jak się kogoś kocha można wybaczyć wszystko oprócz zdrady, a on Cie nie zdradził.  
\- A co te słowa, które powiedział wtedy w tej całej iCarly  
\- Zraniły by mnie to na pewno, ale dałabym mu wytłumaczyć dlaczego je powiedział bo sądzę że moja miłość do niego byłaby większa niż duma. Nie warto rezygnować rzeczy które Cie uszczęśliwiają, przez jakoś głupotę. A Beck żałuje swojego postępowania, poza tym rozmowa w cztery oczy nie zabije Cie, a może tylko pomóc. Poza tym będziecie w moim domu,zawsze będziemy za Tobą i jeżeli zrani Cie czy cokolwiek ucierpi.  
\- tak jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego- zgodził się Sam.  
Jade odwróciła się z powrotem w laptopa i powiedziała   
\- dobrze Beck możesz przyjechać, ale nie obiecuje czy to cokolwiek zmieni.  
\- Dziękuje Jade, zaufaj mi że zrobię wszystko by udowodnić Ci jak bardzo mi an Tobie zależy.  
\- Zobaczymy- powiedziała Jade  
\- Kocham Cię  
\- Hmmm... tak dobrze myślę że musimy kończyć Beck więc do usłyszenia.  
\- Pa- powiedział Beck i Jade się rozłączyła.  
Dziewczyna przytuliła się do swojej czarnoskórej przyjaciółki i zapytała.  
\- Myślisz że postąpiłam słusznie?  
\- tak myślę- powiedziała dziewczyna i pogłaskała ją po plecach.  
\- dziękuje- powiedziała słabo Jade- myślę że ta rozmowa była mi potrzebna,a teraz niestety ale muszę was wyprosić chce zostać sama i to wszystko przemyśleć.  
\- na pewno?- zapytała Miłosierdzie.  
\- Tak.  
\- No to ok, będziemy się zbierać- powiedziała dziewczyna do swojego chłopaka. Przed wyjściem oboje przytulili na pożegnanie dziewczynę i Merci pocałowała ją w policzek szepcząc jej jeszcze szybko do ucha.  
\- Wszystko się ułoży zobaczysz.Po tych słowach para odeszła w stronę samochody i odjechała do domu.  
XXXX

Kolejnego dnia w Beck wszedł zamyślony do szkoły. Nawet nie zauważył jak Tori już przez chwile stała koło niego i próbowała nawiązać rozmowę.  
\- Hej Beck- powiedziała uroczo dziewczyna  
\- Hej, hej- przykro mi nie zauważyłem Cię.  
\- Tak widzę jakiś zamyślony jesteś.  
\- No tak no wiesz myślałem o wczorajszej rozmowie z Jade.  
\- O to super- powiedziała fałszywie podekscytowana Tori.  
\- Tak  
Tori trudno było się przyznać ale nie mogła zapomnieć tego pocałunku z Beckiem. Teraz żałowała że nie pocałowała go wtedy kiedy rozszedł się z Jade, ale kiedy jej nie było mogła mu udowodnić że byłaby dla niego idealna. Postanowiła że go uwiedzie, zaprosi niby na wieczór filmowy z przyjaciółmi, później powie mu że nikt nie przyszedł i zostaną we dwoje. Tak myślała to byłby idealny plan.  
\- A właśnie Beck chciałam Cie zaprosić na wieczór filmowy.  
\- No nie wiem bez Jade jest jakoś dziwnie.  
Cholerna Jade- pomyślała Tori- Czemu ona musi mieć wpływ na niego nawet na odległość.  
\- No choć będą wszyscy, Jade też nie siedzi w domu tylko spotyka się z rożnymi ludźmi.  
\- No tak może masz rację, dawno nie spotykaliśmy się wszyscy. Ale Andre nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.  
\- Nie spoko ja to załatwię.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz to dlaczego by nie. Zapytam się Jade czy nie ma nic przeciwko i dam Ci znać.  
\- Ok- powiedziała Tori, Nie mogąc się pogodzić że wszystko będzie zależeć od Jade.  
\- I o czym rozmawiałeś ze swoją byłą dziewczyną?- zapytała Tori naciskając zdanie na była dziewczyna. Lekko uśmiecha się choć Beck zmarszczył brwi.  
\- No wiesz o naszych uczuciach, o tym wolnym weekendzie i takie tam  
\- Fajnie, chodźmy na zajęcia zaraz się zaczną.  
\- Tak wskoczę tylko po coś do szafki i zaraz do ciebie dojdę.  
\- Ok- powiedziała radośnie dziewczyna.  
Beck po szkole wszedł odrazy na TheSlap i czekał, aż zaloguje się Jade albo Mercedes. Jego ex dziewczyn nadal nie odblokowała jego numeru telefonu a on zapomniał jej o tym wczoraj wspomnieć. Tori nie dawała mu spokoju i już 5 razy wysłała mu sms-a zapytaniem, czy będzie. Zastanawiał się dlaczego jej tak zależy, ale jedyne wyjaśnienie jakie przyszło mu do głowy to to że nie chce żeby się smucił i kolejny dzień siedział sam w domu. Jedyną osobę którą zauważył na TheSlap była mercedes, która próbowała kolejny dzień skasować konto na tym profilu, choć ten o tym nie wiedział. Poprosił o rozmowę i Mercedes nie chętnie przyjęła ją.  
\- hej dziewczyno, co tam  
\- hej ok co tam?  
\- a u mnie to samo, właściwie chciałem prosić o przysługę.  
\- Oczywiście- burknęła Merci.  
\- Słucham?- zapytał Beck który nie dosłyszał co powiedziała.  
\- Nie nic, o coś chciałeś prosić?  
\- Możesz zadzwonić do Jade i poprosić ją żeby odblokowała mój numer telefonu albo zalogowała się na TheSlap.  
\- Tak jasne- powiedziała Merci i chciała się rozłączyć, ale Beck ją zatrzymał.  
\- hej czekaj, coś jest nie tak  
\- Nie- bur kła Merci  
\- słuchaj wiem że nie bardzo się znamy i zawsze skupialiśmy się na moich problemach z Jade, ale jak chcesz pogadać.  
\- Nie, dzięki nie bardzo. Niestety każdy ma problemy i musi sobie jakoś radzić teraz wybacz mi ale pójdę zadzwonić do twojej dziewczyny.  
\- ale na pewno bo wiesz nie kiedy lepiej wyżalić się nie znajomemu ma obiektywniejszy wygląd na to wszystko.  
\- no tak możliwe, ale ni dzięki jak już stwierdziliśmy skupiamy się na Twoich problemach z Jade.  
\- No ok, ale jakby co wiesz gdzie dzwonić.  
\- tak dzięki powiedział dziewczyna i się rozłączyła.  
Po chwili już na TheSlap pojawiła się Jade.  
\- Co?- powiedział oschle Jade.  
\- Tak hej do Ciebie tez- powiedział Beck.  
\- hej Becky co byś chciał?  
\- Więc moja droga Jedey chciałem Ci zapytać czy nie przeszkadzałoby Ci jakbym poszedł na wieczór filmowy do domu Tori.  
\- Rób co chcesz- odburkiwała Jade.  
\- Nie naprawdę na serio pytam kochanie co ty o tym sądzisz?  
\- Nie pytałeś mnie kiedy ze mną chodziłeś a teraz mnie pytasz  
\- Mówiłem Ci że chce żeby było inaczej między nami i dlatego pytam Cie  
\- No idź skoro mają tam być wszyscy.  
\- Coś jeszcze chciałeś mnie zapytać?  
\- Właściwie o dwie rzeczy  
\- No wal  
\- Po pierwsze odblokujesz mój numer?  
\- Odblokuje po tym weekendzie w zależności jak on pójdzie  
\- Pójdzie dobrze- powiedział pewnie Beck  
\- Skoro tak mówisz,a drugie pytanie  
\- Czy z twoją przyjaciółką wszystko jest ok?  
\- Dlaczego pytasz?- spytała zdenerwowana  
\- Spokojnie, po prostu jak z nią rozmawiałam była zła lub smutna nie wiem sam, a gdy chciałem z nią pogadać warknęła na mnie.  
\- Dobrze, że mówisz przejadę się do niej i zobaczę co nie tak. Mam nadzieje że to nie przez Sama bo go zabiję.  
\- Dobrze to ja będę lecieć kocham Cię.  
\- Ja Ciebie też- szeptała Jade przed rozłączeniem. Beck jednak usłyszał i uśmiechnął się do jej słów.

XXX

Beck napisał do Tori, że jednak przyjdzie. Szybko przebrał się w byle jakie ciuchy i pojechał. Zadzwonił do drzwi czekał aż ktoś mu otworzy. - hej Tori- powiedział miło Beck i włożył głowę do środka szukając innych. - hej Beck proszę Cię wejdź - gdzie są inni?- zapytał zdziwiony.  
\- No tak spóźnia się Cat utknęła z bratem, Robbie musiał pojechać do babci naprawić jej coś w komputerze, a Andre czeka kiedy skończą bo miał ich podwieź tutaj. - wiesz mogłaś napisać ja tez pojawiłbym się później.  
\- Nie dlaczego, możemy porozmawiać za nim inni się pojawią, albo już włączyć film.  
\- No ok- powiedział z obawami Beck.  
\- chcesz coś do picia?  
\- Może być lemoniada.  
\- A może coś mocniejszego?  
\- Ha Tori chyba żartujesz Twój tata jest policjantem, poza tym prowadzę.  
\- Rodziców nie będzie dzisiaj w nocy, poza tym możesz tu nocować.  
\- nie sądzę Tori  
\- Dlaczego?- spytała żałośnie.  
\- Już Ci mówiłem dlaczego, poza tym od niedawna jestem dopiero w dobrych stosunkach z Jade i nie chce żeby się denerwowała.  
\- Jade nie musi się o tym dowiedzieć,  
\- nie mam zamiaru oszukiwać jej  
\- No to powiesz jej prawdę.  
\- Tori jak chcesz podać mi coś do picia to może być lemoniada  
\- Dobrze, dobrze zaraz podam.  
Beck usiadł na kanapie i czekał aż dziewczyna do niego dołączy. Tori podała mu picie i usiadła bardzo blisko chłopaka dosłownie zabierając mu przestrzeń osobistą.  
\- Tori musimy siedzieć tak blisko siebie?- zapytał jak najmilej się dało  
\- Dlaczego coś jest nie tak?- zapytała niby zdziwiona dziewczyna.  
\- No wiesz jest tyle miejsca mogłabyś się trochę przesunąć.  
Dziewczyna przesunęła się o centymetr  
\- jest ok?- zapytała  
Beck nie chcą być nie miły próbował przesunąć się w drugą stronę siedząc prawie na skraju kanapy.  
\- No tak teraz jest ok- powiedział chłopak.  
\- przesuń się Beck zaraz spadniesz- powiedziała niewinnie dziewczyna.  
\- Wiesz co usiądę na drugiej kanapie.- powiedział lekko zły chłopak.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Nie wiem jakoś tam bardziej mi odpowiada  
\- To przesiądę się z tobą- zaproponowała dziewczyna.  
\- Tori o co chodzi?  
\- O nic po prostu chcieliśmy porozmawiać nie chce krzyczeć a ni nic.  
\- Mogę to zrozumieć, ale musisz tak ściśli mnie siedzieć.  
\- No ok przesunę się- powiedziała lekko zirytowana dziewczyna.  
\- Pasuje?  
\- tak dziękuje- powiedział chłopak.  
\- No więc Beck co u Ciebie?  
\- A dobrze rozmawiałem z Jade dzisiaj nie miała nic przeciwko żebym przyszedł, ciesze się bo zaczyna mi coraz bardziej ufać- powiedział radośnie chłopak nie zważając na złą minę dziewczyny.  
\- To wspaniale- powiedziała z fałszywą radością. Ale może nie będziemy rozmawiać o Jade.  
\- Dlaczego nie?- zapytał zdziwiony - No wiesz nie chce psuć Ci nastroju - temat Jade nigdy nie psuje mi nastroju, napełnia mnie wręcz radością.  
\- No wiesz nie jesteście razem i nie wiadomo czy będziecie, może Cię to smucić.  
\- nie smuci mnie bo mam pewność że wrócimy do siebie.  
\- No ok, a mogę cię o coś zapytać?  
\- no jasne  
\- Dlaczego Jade?  
\- nie rozumiem  
\- wiesz jest tyle pięknych dziewcząt, a ty wzdychasz za dziewczyną o niezbyt miłym charakterze.  
\- Jade jest wyjątkowa, zupełnie inna kiedy jesteś z nią sam na sam. Otwiera się przed mną, poza tym łatwe jest nudne, a z Jade nigdy się nie nudzę.  
\- No nie wiem po prostu się zastanawiam czy nie chciałbyś być z kimś kto nie jest nudny, ale nie jest tak trudny jak Jade.  
\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego mnie pytasz o takie rzeczy- powiedział zmieszany chłopak.  
\- Po prostu się zastanawiam, czy nigdy nie chciałeś spróbować być z inna dziewczyną.  
\- Słuchaj za nim zacząłem chodzić z Jade spotykałem się z innymi dziewczynami, ale one nigdy nie dorastały do pięt Jade- a jak zerwaliśmy robiłem wszystko żeby zapomnieć nie byłem tak naprawdę nikim innym zainteresowany.  
\- No a wtedy kiedy chciałeś nie pocałować, mówiłeś takie złe rzeczy o Jade.  
\- Mówiłem Ci wtedy Tori i powtórzę to: To był błąd i jestem wdzięczny że nie pocałowałaś mnie wtedy?  
\- Ale na pewno? Nie żałowałeś nigdy że nie podjęłam innej decyzji.  
\- nie wiem może na początki- przyznał chłopak- Ale ja wiedziałem że robiłem to tylko dlatego że w mojej głowie była cały czas Jade ale męska duma nie pozwoliła mi żeby to naprawić teraz jest inaczej. Mam gdzieś to wszystko jedyne co myślę żeby ją odzyskać.  
\- A nie zastanawiałeś się nigdy że wracasz do niej z przyzwyczajenia, że miłość między wami już się wypaliła i wracasz do tego co znane i w pewnym sensie bezpieczne?  
\- Żartujesz prawda?- spytał szokowany chłopak- Jade jest bombą wybuchową, jest najpiękniejsza dziewczyna jaką w życiu widziałem i moje serce na jej widok dosłownie jakby miało wyjść z mojej piersi.  
\- To dlaczego zawsze byłeś wobec niej taki oschły - Tori, Tori, Tori po prostu przykro mi było że nie traktuje osób jak powinna, ale zrozumiałem że to był mój błąd. - nie sądzę- powiedziała dziewczyna. - słucham?  
\- Jade była nie miła i dobrze że ją karciłeś zasługiwała na to. Nie powinieneś słuchać tych ludzi którymi teraz się zadaje bo oni są po jej stronie, a ja jestem po twojej i broniłeś mnie i zawsze będę Ci za to wdzięczna- powiedziała słodko.  
\- słuchaj nie podoba mi się jak mówisz o mojej dziewczynie!- powiedział zły Beck.  
\- Byłej dziewczynie, nie zapominaj o tym fakcie.  
\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego mam o nim nie zapominać, nadal coś do mnie czujesz? Rozmawialiśmy o tym i powiedziałem Ci że nie ma na to szans.  
\- Tak słyszę twoje słowa, ale twój język ciała mówi co innego  
\- Co?!  
\- nasz pocałunek powiedź mi ze nic dla Ciebie nie znaczył i nie myślisz o nim.  
\- Nie myślę o nim i nic dla mnie nie znaczył- powiedział z pewnością chłopak.  
\- Kłamiesz!- krzyczała Tori.  
\- I niby dlaczego miałbym to robić co?- naskoczył na nią chłopak.  
\- Bo boisz się co do mnie czujesz!  
\- Słucham?- spytam zdziwiony.  
\- słyszałeś, wiem że czujesz do mnie co ja do Ciebie i boisz się zranienia Jade ale ona zrozumie może nie na początku ale zrozumie. Poza tym przestaniemy się do niej odzywać i zapomni o Tobie, o nas. A za nim wróci do LA na studia mu możemy wyjechać do NY.  
\- Ty chyba kpisz nie ma na to żadnych cholernych szans!  
\- Skąd ty do cholery wiesz że ona tam kogoś nie ma!  
\- Bo wiem,z nam ją kocha mnie tak samo jak ja ją.  
\- No wiesz tak samo jak ty ją to pewnie lizę się z każdym przypadkowym kolesiem.  
\- Co powiedziałaś do cholery- powiedział wściekły Beck.  
\- Słyszałeś maiłeś gdzieś ten związek z Jade nikogo nie oszukasz.  
\- skończyliśmy odchodzę za nim zrobię coś czego będę żałować.  
\- nie proszę- błagała dziewczyna chwytając go za rękę  
\- Zostań ze mną na noc  
Beck odciągnął się od dziewczyny i zaczął się śmiać

\- Z czego się śmiejesz?- zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna.  
\- Z Ciebie nigdy nie dorównasz Jade.  
\- proszę Cie dawno ją przerosłam niby dlaczego to ja byłam w każdej sztuce?  
\- tu nie chodzi o sztuki w których i tak lepsza była by Jade, tylko o to że tak łatwo chcesz się oddać komuś. Z Jade dopiero po 6 miesiącach chodzenia zacząłem współżyć.  
\- Kocham Cię dlaczego miałabym nie oddać się komuś kogo kocham.  
\- Bo ja Cie nie kocham,a teraz idę do domu- powiedział chłopak i ruszył pewnym krokiem w stronę swojego samochodu.  
Tori nie bardzo się przejęła tym odrzuceniem wiedziała że jak pojada na weekend na tą imprezę i porówna ją do Jade wygra!


	7. Rozdział 7

Jade w końcu po rozmowie z Beckiem miała lepszy nastrój i postanowiła kontynuować swoje wywiady. Postanowiła że tym razem za rada Finna wybierze Pucka. Noah przyszedł więc po szkole do Jade.  
\- No hej dziewczyno- przywitał ją miło Puck  
\- siadaj Puck- powiedziała rozkazującym tonem  
\- Jak zawsze milutka- powiedział śmiejąc się Noah  
\- Bardzo zabawny pan rekin seksu- powiedziała kpiąco dziewczyna  
\- Widzę poznałaś moje drugie imię- zaśmiał się znowu  
\- Tak ciekawe co na to Quinn  
\- Q nie musi się niczym przejmować, wie że ją kocham i jestem jej wierny.  
\- A kiedyś?  
\- No tak Finn mi coś mówił że będziesz chciała żebym opowiedziała Ci jak wyglądały związki w glee. Tak to jest naprawdę ciekawe.  
\- Dajesz- powiedziała pewnie.  
\- No tak nie wiem od czego zacząć.  
\- Najlepiej od siebie kochasiu

 

\- No to będzie długa historia seksualnie byłem z prawie każdą dziewczyną w szkole, no może oprócz chóru one są bardziej cnotliwe i z młodymi dziewczynami z Ohio jak i starszymi i których sprzątałem baseny. A w takim związku nie związku to raczej z nimi. Od czego więc tu zacząć. Zapłodniłem Q kiedy była związku z Finnem, później Rachel chciała żeby Finn był zazdrosny więc byliśmy w czymś związkowo- przyjaźnianym, tak Merci wykorzystałem oczywiście nie seksualnie bo Mama by się na to nie zgodziła, kiedy była sławna a ja przestałem, to rzeczywiście śmieszna historia. Ale kiedy dzięki Miłosierdziu stałem się an nowo popularnym zaczęły się stare nawyki więc mnie rzuciła bez mrugnięcia okiem. Tak Mamo nadal przez to ciepie- powiedział ze smutną miną. Byłem również coś pod związek z matką Rachel, a tak jak mógł zapomnieć o Lauren, agresywna bestia. No tak a teraz jest szczęśliwym trwałym związku z Q.  
\- a jak myślisz dlaczego się tak zachowywałeś?  
\- Wiesz inaczej jest gdy znajdujesz odpowiednią osobę. Ja bardzo chciałem być z Q od początku, ale ona nie chciała być ze mną, dlatego żeby zapomnieć zabawiałem się z innymi.  
\- innymi z klubu glee też tak było?- zapytała zaciekawiona.  
\- Różnie bywało, ale tak dopóki nie były z odpowiednimi osobami, bywała różnie. Wiesz zdrady, kłamstwa, flirty itp.  
\- Opowiadaj dalej  
\- No np. moja królewna kiedyś była w klubie celibatu i spotykała się z Finnem, później ta sytuacja ze mną, później była z Samem, ale zdradziła go z Finnem, później była z Joe w jakieś tam relacji, ale że to nastoletni Jezus to w końcu wybrała mnie.  
\- No dobra ok, a jak miałbyś wybrać dziewczynę która jest w pewnym sensie Twoim odzwierciedleniem.  
\- jasne ze Santana  
\- A to czemu? Ponoć jestem do niej podobna- powiedziała ze szyderczym uśmiechem Jade.  
\- Ale nie w ten sposób ty i ona macie ten sam temperament, a Szatan i ja w seksualnym sposób. W ogóle wcześniej zapomniałem wspomnieć z Taną też przecież byłem. Rozdziewiczyła Finna, była w jakimś zabawnym związku z Samem. Uprawiała seks prawie każdym popularnym chłopakiem ze szkoły, zabawiając się co jakiś czas z Britt.  
\- A czemu od razu nie była z Britt jak ją kocha.  
\- Wiesz Szatan jest popularnym w szkole Cheerio i w ogóle trudno było jej więc się przyznać że jest innej orientacji, ale nie mogła się dłużej oszukiwać i w końcu wygrała miłość.  
\- A co z Kurtem, czy Britt.  
\- Kurt od zawsze był inny co na początku mi przeszkadzało i zaczepiałem go za to, za co nie jestem dumny. Wiesz kiedy jego ojciec zaczął spędzać więcej czasu z Finnem, Kurt chciała udowodnić że jest prawdziwym facet, zaczął ubierać się jakoś dziwnie normalnie i nawet całował się z Britt. A co do Brittani no seksualnie podobnie do Santany wielu popularnych chłopaków ją miało. Później w jakiś sposób chyba chciała się ustatkować i zaczęła spotykać się z Artim, ale Tana trochę namieszała jej w głowię, mówiąc jej że zabawy z dziewczynami to nie zdrada. Artie się dowiedział i nazwał ją głupią Britt była załamana, ale w końcu mogła być z Santaną.  
\- Ktoś jeszcze miał jakieś ciekawe interesy w miłości. No cóż Finn kolidował między Q a Rachel cały czas, nawet nie wiem jak to jest możliwe ze Santana miał pierwszy raz, ale to nie moje miejsce by to ocenić. Sama już też wymieniłem był z Q, Taną no a teraz z Boginią Czekolady.  
\- A kto miał największego pecha w miłości.  
\- Hmm... Tak po zastanowieniu choć nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam to pewnie Artie.  
\- Rozwiń to  
\- No tak Artie spotykał się najpierw z Tiną, ale ona zdradziła go na jakimś tam obozie azjatyckim z Mikiem, później był z Britt,a le tu już mówiłem co się stało, kolejna była Sugar, ale ona nad nim wybrała Roriego, taki Irlandczyk już nie chodzi do naszej szkoły.  
\- A kto walczył najbardziej o swoja miłość?  
\- Hmmm Rachel była dosyć wytrwała w swojej walce o Finna, tak Sam kiedy Merci spotykała się z Shanem.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze a teraz ostatnie pytanie które zadaje każdemu.  
\- No dajesz słucham..  
\- nie wiem czy oglądałeś pozostałe moje wywiady albo rozmawiałeś z Samem czy Finnem ale zawsze pytam się co myślą o mojej sytuacji z moim byłym. Wiesz z męskiego punktu widzenia. Nie żeby mnie to interesowało czyjaś opinia, ale chce wiedzieć i tyle.  
\- Tylko ogólnikowo tak szczerze nie wchodzę w harlekiny z tego zawsze są problemy.  
\- Moje życie to nie badziewne romansidło, czy telenowela.- powiedziała zła  
\- Ok, ok nie będę się o to kłócić dziewczyno pytaj o co chcesz  
\- Teraz to nie wiem czy chce- powiedziała wściekła.  
\- No dajesz dziewczyno, przepraszam  
\- Ok, ok no więc ogólnikowo jesteś w temacie no więc ciekawi mnie czy warto według Ciebie dać szanse komuś kto sądzi że jesteś niezbyt miłą osobą, zerwaliście raz na tydzień, raz na kilka miesięcy, kiedy byliście w związku całował kilka dziewczyn i zawsze zwalał to na winę tych lasek, że to niby one go pocałowały. Stawał po stronie każdego, ale nie swojej dziewczyny. - Jade nie wiem co Ci powiedzieć kochałem Q od zawsze ale ona nie była zdecydowana, ale od kiedy jestem z nią, jestem tylko dla niej. Powiem Ci że dziwne masz podobny charakter do Santany i powiem Ci że Brittany kocha ją bezwarunkowo nie wiem co bym zrobił na Twoim miejscu.  
\- No ok to dziękuję za rozmowę Puckerman.

XXXX

Beck kolejnego dnia wrócił do szkoły. Pierwsze zajęcia były z Sikowitz.  
\- Dobrze Tor wybierasz 4 osoby do improwizacji  
\- proste Beck, Andre, Cat i Robbie.  
\- Dobrze Cat zacznij od litery T- powiedział nauczyciel popijając swojego kokosa i siadając z tylu klasy.  
\- tak się ciesze ze nie długo zobaczę Jade- powiedziała radośnie Cat  
\- Ekstra ja też nie mogę się doczekać tego spotkania- powiedział rozradowany Andre  
\- Andre nie zapominaj ze to moja dziewczyna- powiedział rozdrażniony Beck  
\- Ależ Beck chyba ty zapomniałeś że to to twoja była dziewczyna- wtrąciła sucho Tori.  
\- A no dokładnie- powiedział Andre.  
\- Ewidentnie nic nie wiecie- powiedział pewny siebie puszysto- włosy chłopak  
-Eheheh Beck i Jade wrócili do siebie?- zapytała z naiwnością Cat  
\- Eh to nie tak do końca- powiedział zasmucony Beck  
-Ale przecież byłeś u mnie wczoraj- powiedziała rozczarowana Tori  
\- jak mogłeś znowu oszukiwać Jade- zapytał wściekły Andre.  
\- Zły Beck- powiedziała smutno Cat  
\- Przykro mi Cat odpadasz- powiedział Sikowitz- Dalej od E  
\- Epidemia oszustwa to choroba, którą masz Beck- powiedział Andre  
\- Kur...wde powiedział Beck- Nie będę się ponownie tłumaczyć, a do jasności to nie ja oszukałem Jade, tylko Tori mnie oszukała.  
\- ale jak Tori mogła Cię oszukać, pewnie ją źle zrozumiałeś- powiedział dotychczas milczący Robbie.  
\- Ściśle mówiąc powiedziała mi ze to spotkanie grupy i wszyscy tam będziecie.  
\- nic mi na ten temat nie wiadomo- powiedział myląc się Robbie.  
\- Robbie odpadasz odpadasz, proszę od litery T  
\- To nie moja wina, że ty wyobrażasz sobie że coś między nami jest  
\- Tak wcale nie jest wszyscy pewnie w tek klasie mogą potwierdzić że zawsze dbałeś o mnie więcej niż o Jade  
Klasa była szokowana, ale każdy się z nią zgodził.  
\- Mam dość tej bezsensownej rozmowy- powiedział zły Beck.  
\- Odpadasz Beck, dalej od litery K  
\- Kiedy pojedziemy odwiedzić Jade lepiej będzie jak ty i Beck nie pojedziecie z nami- powiedział pewnie Beck.  
\- I mi to pasuje zostanę z Beckiem.  
\- Mam nadzieje że będziecie razem szczęśliwi.  
\- Będziemy kochamy siebie- powiedziała Tori nie zważając że przegrał.  
\- Tor tracisz wygrywa Andre- wykrzyczał Sikowitz.- Koniec lekcji.

XXXX

Beck wrócił do domu i rzucił torbę na bok w głowie miał tylko to że będzie musiał znowu się tłumaczyć Jade z wczorajszego wieczoru i dzisiejszej improwizacji. Siedział jak na szpilkach i czekał aż Jade albo Mercedes wejdą na TheSlap. Długo nikogo ni było więc zaczął odrabiać lekcje i co jakiś czas zerkał na laptop upewniając się że nikt się nie zalogował. Tori uporczywie do niego dzwoniła, ale go to co najmniej obchodziło. Czekał czekał, aż usłyszał coś czego się nie spodziewał. Zauważył Mercedes na TheSlapi zadzwonił do niej i jakimś przypadkiem ktoś musiał kliknąć na odbierz i zamiast zobaczyć czarnoskórą dziewczynę usłyszał kłótnie.  
\- Nie będę się znowu tego tłumaczyć- krzyczała Mercedes.  
\- Ależ proszę ty jesteś święta i to ja jestem tym złym bo jestem facetem.  
\- ja tego nie powiedziałam.  
\- Ale pewnie tak myślisz.  
Beck siedział w ciszy i przypomniał sobie jak to było kiedy kłócił się z Jade pewnie bardzo podobnie, ale Jade była bardziej agresywna.  
\- Nie myślę tak nie wkładaj mi nie moich słów do ust.  
\- tak bo pewnie wolałabyś mieć Matta w ustach.  
\- matko Boska ile razy mam to powtarzać tylko rozmawialiśmy.  
\- 3 raz w tym tygodniu?!  
\- Mamy razem zajęcia.  
\- No pewnie dalej się tak tłumacz.  
\- To nie moja wina że mi nie ufasz.  
\- Ufam Tobie ale siedzę z tymi chłopakami w szatni i nasłuchałam się o czarnych braciach potrzebujących i czarnych sióstr.  
\- To było rasistowskie Sam, ja Ci się nie czepiam jak rozmawiasz z jakimś blond Bimbo Cheerio co wyglądają jak Twoje siostry.  
\- a co to ma wspólnego z czymkolwiek teraz rozmawiamy o Tobie.  
\- Jasne bo ja mam być zadowolona jak gadasz z dziewczynami.  
\- Ja jestem Tobie wierny  
\- A ja Tobie niby nie.  
\- Nie oto mi chodziło kochanie, przecież wiesz.  
\- Nie właśnie nie wiem Sam, powinieneś iść już do domu.  
\- Merci proszę nie kończmy tego dnia gniewając się na siebie.  
\- nie mam sił już na Ciebie Sam.  
\- przepraszam za Matta kochanie ale musisz mnie zrozumieć.  
\- Co mam niby zrozumieć  
\- Ze zależy mi na Tobie tak bardzo, że cierpię kiedy widzę Cie z innymi facetami.  
\- ja czuje to samo kiedy widzę Cie z innymi dziewczynami, ale nie robię Ci z tego powodu awantur.  
\- Nie, ale chce żebyś dla mnie coś zrobił  
\- Co?  
\- Chce żebyś przestała z nim rozmawiać.  
\- Co? Ty chyba żartujesz! To mój przyjaciel.  
\- Masz Kurta i Blaine.  
\- tak ty ich akceptujesz tylko dlatego, że są gejami.  
\- Tak dokładnie tak.  
\- Nie przestane gadać z Mattem.  
\- Nie to nie idę do domu.  
\- To z Bogiem.  
I po chwile Beck usłyszał już trzaskaniem drzwiami i zasmuconą twarz Mercedes. Odchrząknął i czekał na reakcje.  
\- hej- powiedział Beck.  
\- O hej- powiedziała wstrząśnięta dziewczyna. - przykro mi ale przez przypadek usłyszałem wasza kłótnie.  
\- jak to możliwe?- spytała zaskoczona.  
\- nie wiem któryś z was musiał wcisnąć przycisk odbierz jak dzwoniłem.  
-I nie pomyślałeś żeby się rozłączyć?- spytała zła.  
\- nie przykro mi.  
-Tak okej cokolwiek, zadzwonię do Jade żeby weszła na TheSlap.  
\- Ok dzięki nawet nie pytam skąd wiedziałaś.  
\- Przecież to oczywiste, nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi żeby dzwonić do siebie i rozmawiać.  
\- Auu to zabolało- udawał cios w serce Beck.  
\- heh tak przykro mi dzisiaj nie jest dobry dzień.  
\- Na pewno się dogadacie.  
\- nie wiem możliwe, związki są trudne.  
\- tak wiem coś o tym.  
\- kompromisy są trudne, a kłótnie bolesne.  
\- tak szczerze słysząc waszą kłótnie to ty byłaś bardziej jak ja a Sam bardziej jak Jade.  
\- Tak on może być królową dramatu, choć to ja jestem Divą  
\- Heh tak dobre porównanie.  
\- No co jestem szczera. A tak zadzwonię do Jade.  
\- Ok dziękuje i jeszcze raz przepraszam za podsłuch.  
\- Nic się takiego wielkiego nie stało ja w końcu z Samem siedzieliśmy i słuchaliśmy jak wy rozmawiamy. Powiedzmy że jesteśmy kwita.  
\- hah tak ok.  
Mercedes poszła zadzwonić do Jade i po chwili wróciła.  
\- tak Jade powiedział, ze za chwilę wejdzie. A tak w ogóle jak skasować te stronkę.  
\- klikasz na lewa górna stronę, poczekaj dlaczego chcesz skasować tę stronę.  
\- wiesz to nie jest tka że ja mam tu jakiś przyjaciół, poza tym to miała być jednorazowa akcja.  
\- No tak rozumiem ale proszę Cię na razie nie kasuj tego konta jesteś moją jedyną drogą do rozmowy z Jade. Poza tym masz mnie jako znajomego i jadę to dobry początek.  
\- haha bardzo śmieszne, może zaproszę resztę waszego gangu.  
\- proszę Cię nie- powiedział przerażony,  
\- Spoko żartowałam, choć nie bardzo rozumiem reakcji.  
\- wiesz jak Cat i Robbie są w porządku, tak Andre chce Jade dla siebie, choć jest czy był moim najlepszym przyjacielem a Tori wyobraża sobie rzeczy.  
\- No tak jesteście ciekawymi ludźmi, dobra ja muszę iść na razie Beck.  
\- Na razie.  
Beck z niecierpliwością czekał na wejście Jade na TheSlap. Gdy w końcu się zalogowała rzucił się na laptop jak głodny lampart.  
\- Hej Jade- powiedział uśmiechnięty chłopak.

\- Co jest Becket?  
\- nie dostane cześć.  
\- Tak hej, więc co chcesz.  
\- Stało się coś?- zapytał zdezorientowany chłopak.  
\- nie nie zawsze chodzi o Ciebie  
\- A więc o co?- zapytał zmartwiony.  
\- A no tak pamiętasz jak mówiłeś mi wczoraj ze Mercedes była jaka dziwna no to dzisiaj była powtórka z rozrywki, ale nie chciała rozmawiać.  
\- a no tak to chyba przez Sama- powiedział z lekkim odetchnieniem Beck wiedząc ze tym razem choć przez chwile nie chodzi o niego.  
\- A dlaczego tak myślisz?- zapytał zaciekawiona.  
\- Bo przez pomyłkę słyszałem ich kłótnie.  
\- jak?  
\- nie wiem ktoś musiał odebrać przez pomyłkę połączenie ode mnie.  
\- zamorduje jutro w szkole Sama- powiedział wściekła Jade.  
\- To chyba nie do końca chodzi o Sama, tylko o jakiegoś kolesia Matta.  
\- A tak przyjaciel Mercedes, poznałam go miły chłopak.  
\- Tak sądzisz?  
\- No tak  
\- Mam być zazdrosny?- zapytał rozbawiony.  
\- ah Becket jak zawsze zabawny nie bardzo nie jestem w jego typie.  
\- Dlaczego tak mówisz jesteś najpiękniejszą kobietą?  
\- Oliver widzę komplementami rzucasz dzisiaj, ale on jest do czarnoskórych dziewczyn.  
\- a no to Sam miał rację.  
\- Jaką rację?  
\- Nie wiem mówił coś o jakiś czarnych braciach i czarnych siostrach.  
\- Ciekawe że Andre nigdy nie miał takich problemów.  
Beck zmierzył ją wzrokiem.  
\- Bo Andre podrywa wszystko co się rusza i jest kobietą.  
\- Hmmm może nie wiem w końcu to Twój najlepszy przyjaciel.  
\- Nie nie bardzo – powiedział lekko zirytowany chłopak. - jak nie zawsze trzymaliście się razem?- zapytała wstrząśnięta informacjami Jade  
\- nie już na długo nie.  
\- Dlaczego nie?  
\- Bo zaczął sobie wyobrażać jakiś związek z tobą?  
\- O czym ty gadasz Beckett przyjaźnie się z nim to tyle, rozmawiamy co jakiś czas.  
\- O to tyle?  
\- No tak tyle  
\- Ciekawe?  
\- Co jest takiego ciekawego Oliver.  
\- nie nic  
\- No mów jak zacząłeś- powiedziała lekko zła.  
\- Bo on opowiada jak to się dobrze dogadujecie i że jak przyjedziemy na ten weekend to w końcu zgodzisz się z nim wychodzić.  
\- Nic takiego na pewno nie powiedziałam do niego.  
\- ja Ci wierze- powiedział pewnie.  
\- Ja nie mowie ze mnie nie wspierał i że coś tam zaczął, ale ja mu nic nie obiecywałam.  
\- Wiem kochanie.  
\- ja nawet nie wiem dlaczego się tłumacze- powiedziała sfrustrowana.  
\- jest dobrze spokojnie.  
\- tak, dokładnie a w ogóle z jaką sprawą mnie wezwałeś  
\- A no tak pamiętasz jak wczoraj prosiłem Cię żebyś pozwoliła mi wyjść.  
\- No tak pamiętam- powiedziała podnosząc brew.  
\- więc Tori mnie oszukała?  
\- jak Cię oszukała?- spytała wściekła.  
\- pamiętasz mówiłem Ci ze miał być cały gang  
\- no  
\- a okazało się ze nikogo innego nie zaprosiła tylko byłe tam ja i ona bo wmówiła sobie że jest między nami jakiś związek.  
\- Suka- powiedziała wściekła Jade.  
\- no dokładnie  
\- A co dokładnie zaszło?- zapytała zaciekawiona.  
\- ni nie zaszło naprawdę kochanie, ona na początku powiedziała że wszyscy się spóźnią i zaczęliśmy oglądać film a ona siedziała zbyt blisko mnie więc przesuwałem się na drugi koniec kanapy, aż prawie bym z niej zleciał. Kazałem jej się odsunąć i zrobiła to ze złością, a później mi powiedziała że mnie kocha i że ty nie będziesz mieć nic przeciwko,a nawet jeżeli to za nim wrócisz do LA my wyjedziemy do NY. A jak chciałem wyjść bo miałem już dość to chciała żebym z nią został na noc.  
\- zdesperowana dziwka, od samego początku mówiłam Ci że na Ciebie leci.  
\- Wiem przykro mi że Ci nie wierzyłem.  
\- Tak to już chyba nie jest ważne  
\- Nie rozumiem?- zapytał zdziwiony.  
\- nie jesteśmy razem możesz być z kim chcesz.  
\- A ja Ci mówiłem że nikt tylko ty mnie interesujesz i udowodnię Ci to jak tylko się zobaczymy w ten weekend.  
\- Zobaczymy- powiedziała Jade lekko ziewając.  
\- Widzę kochanie że jesteś zmęczona, nie będę Ci już dłużej przesadzał idź się połóż.  
\- Dzięki Beck tak pójdę już dobranoc.  
\- Dobranoc, miłych snów.


	8. Rozdział 8

Przykro mi że tak długo nic nie pisałam, ale najpierw byłam zajęta praca licencjacką, później nie miałam weny i sama nie wiedziałam o co dokładnie mi chodziło w tym tekście, ale postaram się w końcu coś napisać.

Rozdział 8

Kolejnego dnia w szkole Jade zauważyła, że Mercedes i Sam tym razem przyjechali osobno do szkoły. Właściwie próbowali się unikać. Jade nie bardzo mogła to zrozumieć, przeciwnie to ona w złym nastroju podziwiała dobry nastrój Mercedes i jej dobre serce dla każdego. Dziś wzrok jej koleżanki mógł zabić i nawet Santana podchodziła niepewnie. Sam miał podobnie. Jade zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać i sama nie była zadowolona, ze Tori i Beck spędzają razem czas, ale ona pod miła pozą chciała ukryć zainteresowanie nim. Cat ufała nie bała się, że jej najlepsza przyjaciółka ukradnie jej chłopaka. A Matt nie znała go zbyt dobrze, ale to może zwykły kolega i że rozmawiają to nie zbrodnia. Choć może jest tak jak w przypadku Robbego i Cat kto wie. Chciała pomóc Mercedes jak ona to zrobiła z Beckiem. Miała więc plan, żeby dowiedzieć się co czuje Matt do Mercedes, a żeby to osiągnąć potrzebuje pomocy Santany.   
Dziewczyny spotkały się więc na dużej przerwie   
\- Co jest Chica? Ponoć mnie szukałaś  
\- No tak słuchaj wiesz co się dzieje z Mercedes i Samem  
\- Widziałam że jesz coś nie tak nawet chciałam podejść i uderzyć Trout Mouth ale wygląda tak samo żałośnie jak Merci  
\- Słyszałam że chodzi o Matta  
\- Gdzie słyszałaś? Mercedes praktycznie się do nikogo nie odzywa a jak już to robi to warczy na kogoś  
\- To długa historia ale powiedzmy w skrócie Mercedes chciała mi pomóc z Beckiem więc odzywała się do niego a on wczoraj dzwoniąc do niej przez przypadek usłyszał jej kłótnie z Samem.  
-No z minuty na minute staje się coraz ciekawiej  
\- Mało śmieszne ale nie chodzi o mnie Mercedes i tak już się dla ,mnie poświeciła teraz trzeba pogodzić Samcedes  
\- Dobrze zgadzam się Mercedes zasługuję na szczęście ale ani nie rozumiem problemu z Mattem to w końcu tylko jej przyjaciel ani to co możemy zrobić z tymi informacjami  
\- Choć właśnie o to żeby dowiedzieć się co Matt czuje do Mercedes i jeżeli tylko przyjaźń to trzeba o tym uświadomić Sama a jak czuje coś więcej to nie wiem jakoś laskę nim zainteresować czy coś  
\- Spisek kocham to- uśmiecha się szatańsko Santana  
\- Tylko teraz jak to zrobić podejść i zapytań może zacząć kłamać. Wiesz a torturowanie mimo że brzmi fajnie ale nie legalnie.  
\- A Twoje wywiady – wypaliła po chwili ciszy Tana  
\- I to jest plan- powiedziała z zadowoleniem Jade

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beck nie mógł się doczekać w ten weekend w końcu zobaczy Jade. Wytłumaczą sobie wszystko i najprawdopodobniej wrócą do siebie. Wszystko powoli zaczyna się układać. Jade zaczęła mu bardziej ufać i zrozumiała, że to Tori sobie coś ubzdurała a nie on. Gdyby kiedyś tak wyglądały ich rozmowy teraz nie byli by w takiej sytuacji. Obiecał sobie, że wszystko naprawi i tak jak mówi jeden z tych kolesi z wywiadów Jade gdy spojrzą sobie w oczy i porozmawiają wszystko będzie jasne. Odznaczał dni w kalendarz kiedy w końcu zobaczy Jade i nie mógł uwierzy, że zaledwie 4 dni czekają go do tego. Teraz jednak musiał wykąpać się, ubrać i iść do szkoły. Od kiedy nie ma w niej Jade ledwo może w tej szkole wytrzymać. Większość dziewczyn od kiedy nie mysi się bać złości Jade flirtują z nim na każdym kroku. Ich choć nie można zaprzeczyć, że na jego ego działa to on znalazł już swoją jedyną miłość. Zaczął się zastanawiać gdyby nie przyjął tej małej roli w Nowym Jorku czy nie byłoby inaczej. Może gang dalej by się trzymał dalej. Niestety przeszłości nie zmieni, ale może popracować nad przyszłością. Teraz jedynymi osobami, którymi mógł w jakiś normalny sposób porozmawiać byli Cat i Robbie. Wszedł zamyślony do szkoły czekając tylko na to, żeby dzień się skończył i mógł go odznaczyć w swoim kalendarzu. Niestety nie miał takiego szczęścia i pierwsza osoba, która do niego podeszła była Tori.   
\- Hej Beck- zamruczała  
\- Tori- odpowiedział sucho  
\- Słuchaj wybaczam ci- mówi patrząc mu w oczy dziewczyna  
\- Słucham? Ale co?- zapytał zaskoczony Beck  
\- To, że najpierw musisz się uporać z rozstaniem, żeby wkroczyć ale nowego związku, rozumiem to  
\- Nie wiem o czym do mnie mówisz  
\- Mowie tylko, że chce żebyś wiedział, że ja tu będę jak w końcu uświadomisz sobie co dla Ciebie najlepsze  
\- Tori już Ci mówiłem zacząłem dogadywać się z Jade i wrócimy my do siebie  
\- Proszę cię i co będziecie ciągnąć związek na odległość? Zapytała kpiąco Tori- To nie może się udać  
\- Dlaczego? Bo nie podoba się to Tobie  
\- Nie bo związki na odległość nie działają szczególnie z takimi dziewczynami, które nie ufały Ci gdy byleś blisko, a myślisz, że z daleka będzie to lepiej wyglądać.  
\- Nie wiem po co mieszkasz się w moje życie- powiedział zirytowany chłopak  
\- Bo zależy mi na tobie i twoim szczęściu a gdy zaczęłam być jego częścią w końcu byłeś zadowolony. Za Jade się wstydziłeś, musiałeś przepraszać. Ja wiem jak się zachować i nikomu bym nie groziła. Ni rozumiem więc tej chęci powrotu do Jade, jesteś masochistą?  
\- jestem masochistą bo kocham nie tuzinkową dziewczynę  
\- Nie jesteś masochistą bo udajesz, że ci zależy na kimś wrednym choć gdy chodziłeś z nią nie bardzo ci zależało  
\- Dobra Tori skończmy tą rozmowę nie mam sił już ci niczego tłumaczyć bo nic do ciebie nie dochodzi  
Gdy Beck chciał odejść podszedł do nich zdyszany Sinjin  
\- Widziałeś Beck Jade wstawiła nowe video- powiedział rozmarzony Sinjin  
\- Jezu! Znowu o niej- powiedziała zdegustowana Tori  
Sinjin spojrzał zdezorientowany o co chodzi  
\- Nie przejmuj się nią stary- powiedział uspokajająco Beck- Chodźmy to obejrzeć  
\- Beck nie- chwyciła go za ramiona Tori- Nie torturuj się więcej chodźmy na kawę do Festusa a później na lekcje  
\- Tori przestań- powiedział Beck i odepchnął rękę Tori ze swoich ramion. Zignorował błagające spojrzenie dziewczyny i zapytał Sinjina- Idziemy?  
Chłopak tylko kiwną głową na zgodę i zaprowadził Becka do pustej sali. Gdy mieli już puszczać film do sali wparowała reszta gangu.  
\- Co wy tu robicie?- zapytał Beck  
\- Tori powiedziała, że Jadey włożyła nowy filmik- powiedziała radośnie Cat  
\- Tak właśnie my też chcemy to obejrzeć- powiedział Andree  
Wszyscy wzięli krzesełka żeby usiąść jak najbliżej ekranu gdy Tori zbliżyła się do Becka i chciała mu usiąść na kolanach  
\- Co robisz Tori? - zapytał wściekły Beck  
\- Nie widzisz chce usiąść na Twoich kolanach by widzieć lepiej ekran- i rozpraszać Ciebie- pomyślała w duchu  
\- Możesz usiąść każdemu innemu chłopakowi  
\- Ale wole Tobie- naburmuszyła się  
\- Nie dziękuje- powiedział chłopak i przysunął krzesło bliżej stolika  
\- Włączaj Sinjin- powiedział Beck-i skupił się na ekranie  
Już po chwili pojawiła się Jade.  
No i witam swoich wiernych widzów- powiedziała z szyderczym uśmiechem dzisiaj prezentuje wam kolejny odcinek z „Rady dla chłopaka”. Dzisiaj mam kolejnego odważnego więc powitamy go.  
\- Witam Cię- powiedziała z uśmieszkiem Jade  
\- hello- powiedział niepewnie chłopaka  
\- Miło że zgodziłeś się na wywiad  
\- No tak byłem co do tego nie pewny, ale Merci powiedziała mi że się przyjaźnicie i dzieki wywiadom chcesz coś zrozumieć więc dlaczego niedziela  
\- więc nie boisz się mnie?- zapytała niewinnie Jade  
\- Nie a powinienem?- zapytał  
\- Mniejsza o to może się przedstawisz i powiesz coś osobie?  
\- No tak nazywam się Matt Rutheford jestem singlem drogie panie, gram w football i to by chyba było najważniejsze  
\- Dobra mówiłeś że jesteś singlem, jakiej dziewczyny szukasz?  
\- Nie szukam sądzę ze jeżeli ją znajdę będę wiedział.  
\- Ciekawe, a coś więcej...  
\- Nie wiem tak szczerze.  
\- No dobrze, a co myślisz o Mercedes  
\- Jest świetna dziewczyną, przyjaźnimy się, chodzimy do tego samego kościoła.  
\- A myślałeś o niej kiedyś w innych kategoriach- zapytała podejrzliwie Jade  
\- W innych czyli jako dziewczynie?  
\- No tak dokładnie- powiedziała Jade  
\- Nie ona ma chłopaka, lubię Sama gramy w tej samej drużynie, wiesz kod bro  
\- A jakby nie miała chłopaka.  
\- Nie wiem nigdy się nie zastanawiałem  
\- To się zastanów- powiedziała z podniesionym głosem Jade  
\- Wątpię że jest nad czym Mercedes nie rozstanie się z Samem bardzo go kocha.  
\- No dobrze a jakbyśmy zagrali w grę z kim byś się ożenił, z kim uprawiał seks, a kogo byś zabił.  
\- No ok- powiedział niepewnie Matt  
\- Więc Mercedes, Santana i Rachel  
\- No więc Rachel bym na pewno zabił, Santaną pewnie uprawiał seks, a z Mercedes się ożenił.  
\- więc jednak -rzuciła Jade  
\- Co jednak?- aż podskoczył z fotela Matt  
\- Wybrałbyś Mercedes.  
\- Z ich trzech to na pewno jest najlepsza, ale to nie znaczy że ze wszystkich kobiet na świecie to z nią właśnie chce się ożenić.  
\- Jesteś tego pewien tak?- spytała podchodząc do niego patrząc mu prosto w twarz  
\- tak na 100%  
\- no dobrze uwierzę Ci- powiedziała Jade siadając z powrotem na swoim fotelu.- Ale żeby tradycji stawało się zadość zawsze zadaje jakieś pytanie na temat swojego byłego. Więc co byś pomyślał o tym żeby zaprosić swojego byłego chłopaka na imprezę.  
\- Na tą którą robi Merci?  
\- Ta dokładnie to jest Twój wybór, ale nie sądzę że ludzie się zmieniają nie wyszło raz wątpię, że wyjdzie kolejny. Można udawać, ale ile po dobrym miesiąc stare nawyki wrócą i będzie tak samo.  
\- Naprawdę tak myślisz?- zastanawiała się Jade  
\- Tak.  
\- No ok więc pożegnajmy się, a ja się zastanowię nad tym co powiedziałeś  
\- Na razie- powiedział Matt i się zmył.

Film się skończył i Beck trochę się zmartwił. Wiedział, że zaprosiła go żeby naprostować Samcedes, ale nie koniecznie podoba mu się ostatnie pytanie i odpowiedź. Rozmawiali ze sobą już poprawnie a to wszystko mogło zepsuć. Wiedział że musi znowu zadzwonić do Mercedes, żeby ona go połączyła z Jade, te pośrednictwo trochę go męczy i nie wie w jakim nastroju będą obie dziewczyny. Ale wie że musi to zrobić. Gdy lekcje się skończyły od razu włączył swój laptop i wszedł na TheSlap. Czekał chwile aż Mercedes się załączy, żałował teraz że nie poprosił jej o numer telefonu bo te czekanie może trwać wiecznie. Właściwie trwało bo czekał pół dnia i pół nocy i nikt nie nie zalogował. Dlatego zaczął przeszukiwać Facebook i znalazł tam Mercedes i Sama i ich „skomplikowany związek”. Stwierdził więc, że może połączy się z Samem i pogada z nim jak mężczyzna z mężczyzną. Połączył się z nim przez video rozmowę. Gdy video się łączyło Beck nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi przywitał się  
\- hej- powiedział Beck  
\- Hej- powiedział chłopak  
\- Nie jesteś Samem?!- powiedział szokowany chłopak,  
\- Tak przykro mi jestem Kurt, Sam na chwile wyszedł a ja musiałem sprawdzić coś na laptopie.  
\- Ymm tak ok spoko a kiedy wróci?  
\- Zaraz powinien być, a ty kim jesteś?  
\- Beck Oliver  
\- A tak były chłopa Jade słyszałem o Tobie- powiedział Kurt.  
\- A dokładnie co?  
\- Różne rzeczy jakbyś zauważył jestem niekonwencjonalny i dogaduje się zarówno z dziewczynami jak i chłopakami.  
\- No ok- powiedział niepewnie.  
\- I różnie mówią chłopacy i dziewczyny. I też zależy od tego co w danej sytuacji się stanie. Właściwie byłeś tematem tygodnia.  
\- No coraz ciekawiej nikt mnie nie zna ale o mnie gadają.  
\- Jesteś tematem numer jeden w videach Jade nie dziw się, dziewczyna ma power i wiele osób jest pod wrażeniem nie tylko jej głosu, ale również zmiennego nastroju.  
-Tak wiem coś o tym- powiedział Beck.  
\- Ona tęskni za Tobą- powiedział ciszej Kurt  
\- Wiem, ja za nią też.  
Po chwili pojawił się Sam.  
\- Kurt Blaine do Ciebie. Z kim rozmawiasz z Merci.  
\- Sorry stary ale nadal nie chce z Tobą rozmawiać. Blaine!!- krzyczał chłopak i rzucił mu się w ramiona,.  
Sam zerknął na laptop i zobaczył Becka.  
\- A hej to ty  
\- Hej  
Po chwili pojawiła się twarz Blaina  
\- Witaj jestem Blaine Anderson.  
\- Hej Beck Oliver  
\- A były chłopak Jade.  
\- Tak też mnie nazywają- powiedział z mniej zadowolona miną chłopak.  
\- Tak ja jestem chłopakiem Kurta.  
\- O to fajnie- powiedział niepewnie chłopak  
\- tak więc dzwonisz- powiedział Sam chcąc zmienić temat.  
\- no tak chciałem porozmawiać z Jade, ale ani ona ani Mercedes nie zalogowały się na TheSlap.  
\- pewnie się szykują na swój babski wieczór- powiedział spokojnie Sam.  
\- Ach tak  
\- Poczekaj Kurt wybierasz się prawda.  
\- O oboje idziecie?- zapytał Beck zwracając się do Kurta i Blaina  
\- Nie, nie- powiedział radośnie Kurt- Dziewczyny są moje Blaine zostaje z chłopakami i cokolwiek będą robić  
\- Tak dokładnie- przytaknął Blaine  
\- Więc możesz coś przekazać Jade.  
\- Tak no pewnie  
\- Możesz ją poprosić żeby zalogowała się na TheSlap później muszę z nią porozmawiać.  
\- Oczywiście przekaże- powiedział Kurt.  
\- A jak tam Mercedes?- zapytał Beck  
Chłopcy milczeli nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, w końcu Kurt rozpoczął.  
\- Nadal jest zła szczególnie przez mieszanie się Jade i Santany w jej przyjaźń z Mattem.  
\- Czyli nie pomógł ten wywiad?- zapytał Beck  
\- Nie do końca- powiedział Kurt patrząc na Sama  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie warknął Sam- cały czas rozmawiali na przerwach dzisiaj.  
\- A ty odpłaciłeś się rozmawiając z Cheerleaderkami- powiedział Blaine.  
Sam zmierzył go wzrokiem  
\- A jak mam działać- powiedział zły Sam  
\- Słuchaj stary- powiedział Beck- wiem że nie jesteśmy kumplami i nie bardzo się znamy, ale spójrz na moje błędy z Jade, gdyby nie inne dziewczyny, które myślą że mogą mnie mieć przez mój wygląd i faceci, którzy choć boją się Jade chcieli by podjąć te wyzwanie nasz życie potoczyłoby się inaczej.  
\- A co do przyjaciół hmm?- powiedział Sam.  
\- Jade przeważnie jest bardzo zazdrosna, ale ufa mi ze swoja najlepsza przyjaciółką Cat.  
\- Więc co radzisz?  
-Tyle co widziałem w wywiadzie to znasz Matta i on Cię lubi wątpię, że odil by Tobie dziewczynę. Ale zawsze możecie się zaprzyjaźnić.  
\- Właściwie to nie taki zły pomysł- powiedział Sam.  
\- Ale może nie teraz- powiedział spokojnie Kurt.  
\- dlaczego?- zapytał Sam  
\- Bo jeśli zrobisz to teraz po pierwsze pomyśli, że znowu chcesz się z nim kłócić o Mercedes i nie uwierzy w Twoją przyjaźń.  
\- Pogadaj z Mercedes, będzie dobrze- powiedział Blaine pocierając lekko ramie Sama.  
\- Panowie, miło się rozmawia ale muszę się przygotować na spotkanie z paniami, więc muszę iść.  
\- Kurt- zaczął Beck  
\- Tak wiem, wiem przekazać Jade, ze chcesz z nią rozmawiać  
\- Nie ma za co- powiedział Kurt uśmiechając się i wyszedł z pokoju Sama.  
\- więc co teraz będziesz robić Beck?- zapytał Sam  
\- Pewnie poczeka aż Jade się odezwie.  
\- Możesz porozmawiać z nami przez ten czas- zaproponował Blaine  
\- A nie będę wam przeszkadzać?- zapytał chłopak.  
\- Nie no skąd- powiedział Sam- za chwile wpadają chłopaki chętnie Cię poznają.  
\- Tak pewnie chcą poznać chłopak przez którego byli torturowani w wywiadach Jade- powiedział kpiąco Beck  
\- Nie jest tak źle- powiedział Blaine.  
\- A co będzie robić?- zapytał Beck  
\- No to co chłopacy- powiedział śmiejąc się Sam- zagramy w gry video, pogadamy o laskach.  
\- No ok, tak nie bardzo mam c robić- powiedział Blaine.  
\- A co z twoimi kumplami  
\- Nasza paczka tak jakby się rozwaliła- powiedział Beck  
\- Dlaczego?- zapytał Blaine.  
\- No cóż mój najlepszy przyjaciel Andree zakochał się w Jade, Tori we mnie, Cat jest na mnie zła bo Jade wyjechała a Robbie zgadza się ze wszystkim co Cat.  
\- A jak to będzie z imprezą Mercedes?- zapytał Blaine  
\- Nie rozumiem?- zapytał zaskoczony Beck.  
\- Kto w ogóle się na nią wybierze  
\- Na pewno każdy oprócz Tori, choć kto wie co uroi sobie teraz w głowie.  
\- No ok- powiedział Blaine  
I chłopacy gadają o wszystkim i o niczym czekali na przybycie reszty. Po nie całej godzinie pierwsi kolesie zaczęli się schodzić. Pierwsi byli Finn i Puck. Finn chociaż mieszka tam i to jego dom musiał odprowadzić Rachel, a Puck odprowadził Quinn. Gdy weszli do pokoju Sama zdziwili się trzecim nie znanym głosem.  
\- Z kim gadacie?- zagaił Puck  
\- Poznajcie Becka- powiedział Sam.  
\- Ach to ty jesteś tym sławnym byłym chłopakiem Jade- rzucił Puck  
\- w rzeczy samej ale mam nadzieje że nie na długo.  
\- To znaczy?- zapytał nie wiedza o co chodzi Finn  
\- Z tym byłym chłopakiem, mam nadzieje że już nie długo wrócimy do siebie.  
\- Ach no tak- powiedział Finn  
\- Twoja laska ładnie nam przez Ciebie głowę suszyła- palnął Puck.  
\- Przykro mi- powiedział, ze skruchą Beck  
\- Spoko- śmiał się Puck- jest orzeźwiającym sobowtórem Santany.  
\- Taaa- powiedział pewnie Finn.  
\- No niestety stary- mówi Puck śmiejąc się- nie nasza wina, że się ich boisz.  
\- Boisz się Jade?- zapytał się Beck.  
\- Nie boję, tylko nie czuje się komfortowo.  
\- Dobra, dobra stary- mówi Puck klepiąc go po ramieniu  
\- A ta Santana to kto?- pyta się Beck.  
\- A co zainteresowany?- pyta się Puck  
\- Nie oczywiście, że nie- powiedział szybko Beck- po prostu ciekawi mnie te podobieństwo.  
\- I tak nie byłbyś w typie Santany- mówi Sam  
\- No to chyba lepiej- mówi Beck- A tak dokładnie dlaczego?- pyta z zaciekawieniem Beck  
\- Bo Santana jest lesbijką i jest z Brittany.  
\- O- powiedział Beck  
\- Zawiedziony?- zapytał Puck  
\- Skąd ale w Ohio jest ciekawie powiem szczerze- powiedział Beck  
\- Nie przejmuj się Beck- uspokaja go Blaine- krzywda Ci się tu nie stanie.  
\- Nie boje się chętnie was poznam wszystkich.  
Po chwili pojawił się Mike, Ryder i Jake i chłopcy rozmawiali dalej.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dziewczyny zrobiły sobie babski wieczór. Były na nim: Jade, Santana, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Rachel,Marley i oczywiście Kurt. Jednym głównym tematem byli oczywiście faceci. I choć chciały przez jeden dzień choć o nich nie rozmyślać to trudno jeżeli ktoś zaczął temat a ta osobą była oczywiście Rachel, która rozpływała się na temat Finna  
\- Ach dziewczyny- powiedziała- Finn odprowadził mnie tutaj jest taki kochany  
Santana już chciała coś powiedzieć (w końcu była jego pierwszą), ale Mercedes ją powstrzymała.  
\- Ale Mike jest lepiej zbudowany- powiedziała Tina  
\- Nieprawda- powiedziała ze złością Rachel  
\- Nie oszukuj się Hobbit- powiedziała Tana- Gdybym nie wolała dziewczyn sama bym się rzuciła na azjatyckie ciacho.  
\- Niech wam będzie- powiedziała z rozżaleniem Rachel- Ale tu charakter się  
liczy, a on jest taki romantyczny.  
\- Przy Samie wypada blado- powiedziała Britt  
\- Dlaczego?- zapytała Jade.  
\- No wiesz- zaczęła Brittany, al Mercedes jej przerwała  
\- Może porozmawiamy o Becku i co zrobisz gdy przyjedzie- powiedziała Mercedes zwinnie zmieniając temat  
\- A co do tego- rzucił Kurt- kazał mi przekazać że chce z Tobą porozmawiać.  
\- Co?- zapytała szokowana Jade- Skąd go znasz?  
\- Nie znam- odpowiedział spokojnie Kurt- rozmawiał przez czat z Samem na facebooku i tak jakoś się złożyło.  
\- Później to załatwię- warkła Jade.- Teraz chce się dowiedzieć o romantyzmie Sama  
\- a ja co zrobisz jak przyjedzie Beck?- odpowiedziała Mercedes.  
\- Chica spokojnie na oba tematy jest czas- powiedziała z uśmiechem Santana  
\- Ale Finn  
\- Boże Rachel przestań ja nie mówię o Jake- powiedziała Marley.  
\- Bo tez nie ma o czym- powiedziała cicho Rachel.  
\- Co?- zapytała Briit  
\- Nic, nic- odpowiedziała Rach- rozmawialiśmy o waszych problemach.  
\- Matko zamknij się hobbit są ważniejsze problemy niż ty i Finn i cokolwiek z nim robisz- wyparowała Santana  
\- Jak zawsze!- powiedziała zła  
\- Ciesz się że w Twoim związku jest w porządku i pomóż koleżanką.- pwoiedziaął Tina.  
\- W czym?- zapytała- Z Samem który rozmawiał cały dzień z jakimiś bimbo, czy z kolesiem którego nie znam ale tyle co słyszałam lubi gonić za króliczkiem.  
\- Co to ma znaczyć?- wyparowała Jade  
\- Dobrze wiesz gdy jesteś w nim związku woli tą cała Tori, a gdy masz go gdzieś goni za Tobą. Obłędne koło.- rzuciła Rachel.  
\- Nie prawda!- krzyczała Jade  
\- Bronisz go?- spytała szokowana Tina  
\- Nie bronię, ale...  
\- Ale chcesz jechać z nim w stronę zachodzącego słońca na jednorożcu- rzuciła Britt  
\- No tak coś jak to- powiedziała łagodnie uśmiechając się do swojej dziewczyny Santana.  
\- Nie to- rzuciła Jade- chce normalnego związku.  
\- Takiego jak mój z Finnem- powiedziała dumnie Rachel  
\- Hobbit nie mieszaj się- powiedziała Santana  
\- No co kazaliście mi pomagać.  
\- Ale nie w ten sposób- powiedziała Tina  
\- dobrze, dobrze pomińmy standardowe pieprzenie Rachel i jej „idealny” związek i przejdźmy do Jade i Mercedes.  
\- Co mnie się czepiacie?- zapytała Mercedes.  
\- Oj kochanie- zaczął Kurt- ta kłótnia z Samem jest nie zdrowa  
\- To małe nie porozumienie zdarza się- powiedziała Mercedes  
\- Ale wasza zaczyna przypominać walkę w której każdy chce pokazać jak daleko może się posunąć  
\- Nic takiego nie widzę- powiedziała naburmuszona dziewczyna.  
\- A rozmowa Sama z Bimbo- rzuciła Rachel  
\- I Twoja z Mattem- powiedziała Tina  
\- To nie to samo- rzuciła Mercedes.  
\- A niby jak?- zapytała Santana  
\- Matt to mój przyjaciel i nie widzę powodu dlaczego miałabym z nim nie rozmawiać, Sam robi to z premedytacją.  
\- I Jade?- powiedziała Santana  
\- Co ja?  
\- Sama nie wiesz czy wybaczyć swojemu byłemu, choć ewidentnie go kochasz  
\- To przez te wywiady każdy myli mi w głowie- odpowiedziała  
\- A co ty czujesz?- zapytał łagodnie Kurt  
\- Kocham go, ale nie wiem czy zasługuje na kolejną szanse  
\- Jeżeli go kochasz, a on ciebie to nie powinniście za dużo myśleć tylko działać.- powiedział Kurt.  
\- Miłość czasem nie wystarcza.  
\- Co prawda to prawda- zgodziły się dziewczyny.  
\- Nie jestem pewna czy chce już nim być- rzuciła nagle Jade- nie wiem czy wystarczy mi siły żeby przechodzić to na okrągło. Kocham go, ale nie mam pewności czy cokolwiek się zmieni.  
\- A myślisz że jak przyjedzie na tą imprezę czegoś się dowiem  
\- Myślę że to będzie taki test- powiedziała z westchnieniem dziewczyna  
\- To znaczy?- zapytał Kurt  
\- Chce zobaczyć czy nadal będzie tak bronić Tori, czy jak inne dziewczyny będą go podrywać czy w końcu zareaguje odpowiednio  
\- A jeżeli tak?- zapytała Mercedes  
\- To myślę, że spróbuje mu zaufać i dać mu szanse ostatni raz.  
Dziewczyny i Kurt rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, obejrzeli film i rozeszli się do domów. Kurt przez wyjazdem przypomniał Jade żeby odezwała się do Becka. Gdy dziewczyna dotarła do domu przebrała się w luźniejsze ubrania i weszła na laptopa żeby zalogowała się na TheSlap Po nie długiej chwili oczekiwań po chwili dzwonił już Beck.   
\- Hej kochanie- powiedział Beck  
\- hej- powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem Jade  
\- Co robiłaś dzisiaj?- zapytał chłopak  
\- No wiesz byłam w szkole, później wróciłam do domu, a następnie wybrałam się do dziewczyn. Wiesz dzień jak dzień- powiedziała Jade- A ty?  
\- Miło, ze spędzasz czas z innymi dziewczynami, bo tutaj była tylko raz na jakiś czas Cat- powiedział Beck- Ale wracając do pytania- Byłem w szkole tak jak ty, później wróciłem do domu, próbowałem porozmawiać z Mercedes na TheSlap ale się nie zalogowała, więc wyszukałem Sama na facebooku. Tak się zagadaliśmy, ze czekając na ciebie rozmawiałem z chłopakami,którzy przyszli do nich pograć.  
\- No to się nie nudziłeś  
\- Nie, będę mieć przynajmniej z kim rozmawiać jak przyjadę nie długo.  
\- A co z naszą starą ekipą?- zapytała  
\- Andre jest w tobie zakochany, więc z nim nie rozmawiam  
Jade pokręciła głową  
\- Powinniście się dogadać jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi  
\- Byliśmy- powiedział Beck  
\- I chcesz to przekreślić.  
\- Kochanie wiesz że nie chce, ale co mam zrobić jeżeli on myśli, że może wziąć moją kobietę.  
\- O ile wiem nie jestem niczyją kobietą  
\- Już nie długo- powiedział z uśmiechem Beck  
\- A wszyscy przyjeżdżają.  
\- Chyba wszyscy oprócz Tori, choć kto ja wie.  
\- Ale na 100% będziesz.  
\- Tak, nie zawiodę Cię obiecuję.  
\- Ale przed wyjazdem możesz coś dla mnie zrobić?- zapytała Jade  
\- Wszystko- powiedział z ręka na sercu  
\- Spróbuj porozmawiać z Andre on mnie nie kocha, myli przyjaźń z miłością.  
\- Spróbuje- powiedział  
\- Dobrze tyle mi na razie wystarczy- powiedziała- Słyszałam, że poznałeś Kurta.  
\- Tak ekscentryczny człowiek  
\- Powiem Ci że nigdy nie myślałam, ze z kimś takim się zaprzyjaźnię, ale Kurt jest bardzo miły, choć jak mu się coś nie podoba nie omieszka Cię o tym poinformować  
Beck słuchał ją z zainteresowaniem  
\- Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy, ze zdobyłaś grupkę przyjaciół.  
\- Brakuje mi do tego tylko Cat- powiedziała szczerze.  
\- A mnie nie?- zapytał niby obrażony.  
\- Może troszkę odpowiedziała  
Para rozmawiała jeszcze chwile, ale obje nie mogli się doczekać, aż w końcu spotkają się w cztery oczy. A to miało stać się już nie długo.


	9. Rozdział 9

Rozdział 9  
Rozmowy, które powinny się odbyć.

Beck, obiecał Jade rozmowę z Andree, ale nie przypuszczał, że zabranie się za nią będzie takie trudne. Wchodząc do szkoły, miał nadzieję, że rozmowa upłynie miło, ale nie spodziewał się tego co miał za chwile usłyszeć.  
\- Hej Andree- powiedział niepewnie Beck- możemy porozmawiać?  
\- Tak hej- powiedział Andree ledwo zerkając na Becka-nie sądzę, że mamy o czym rozmawiać  
\- Proszę Andree, wiem, że między nami nie układa się najlepiej, ale mimo wszystko przyjaźnimy się tyle lat, nie chciałbym zaprzepaścić tego  
\- Słuchaj Beck- powiedział Andree odwracając się do niego- nadal nie widzę sensu rozmowy, dobrze wiesz, że chce szansy z Jade, tak samo jak ty więc o czym tu rozmawiać?  
\- Daj mi chwile, jeżeli stwierdzisz, że nie chcesz rozmawiać po tym czasie, zrozumiem i nie będę nalegał- powiedział Beck z poważnym wyrazem twarzy- ale obiecałem Jade, że spróbuje się z Tobą dogadać, więc jak?  
\- Więc robisz to dla Jade?- powiedział szyderczo chłopak  
\- Nie... nie tylko... Jade tylko utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu, że warto by było rozsądzić nasz spór  
\- Dobra- powiedział nie pewnie Andree- lekcje i tak zaczynają się dopiero za jakieś 25minut, ale nie myśl- powiedział wskazując palcem na Becka, Andree- że robię to dlatego, że tęsknie za „nasza przyjaźnią”, ale ufam Jade i jeżeli jej na tym zależy spróbuję.  
\- No, ok, więc gdzie pójdziemy pogadać?- zapytał Beck  
\- Pójdźmy do Asfalt Cafe, napije się kawy przy okazji  
\- ok- powiedział Beck i wzruszył ramionami.  
Gdy chłopcy w końcu zakupili swoje kawy i usiedli przy stoliku, rozpoczęli odpowiednia rozmowę  
\- No więc- powiedział Andree dmuchając lekko na kawę- chciałeś rozmawiać- powiedział chłopak  
\- Tak zacznę od przeproszenia- powiedział Beck patrząc wprost na Andree- przykro mi jak się zachowywałem, przykro mi że byłem zarówno złym chłopakiem jak i przyjacielem nie widząc, że podkochujesz się w Jade. Chciałbym to naprawić i jakoś się dogadać.  
\- Ale jak Beck- powiedział niepewnie Andree- chcesz się dogadać spoko, ale co zrobimy, że podoba nam się ta sama dziewczyna, co? Ja nie mam zamiaru rezygnować, gdy nareszcie mam szanse.  
\- Dobrze, o tym również chciałbym pogadać- powiedział Beck- właściwie to mam dwa pytania. Po pierwsze dlaczego teraz, a nie gdy zerwałem z Jade i nie byliśmy ze sobą dłuższy czas i drugie dlaczego myślisz, że kochasz Jade?  
\- Ha- powiedział z uśmiechem Andree- dlaczego teraz, a dlaczego nie wcześniej? Myślisz, że Jade podoba mi się od nie dawna- powiedział kpiąco Andree- ale to nieprawda. Jade podoba mi się od czasu kiedy nagrywaliśmy razem piosenkę. Nie wiem czy pamiętasz mój występ z Tori, bo było ich kilka, ale piosenka „dla psa” o tytule 365 dni była dla Jade. Stłumiłem uczucie do niej, bo pozornie była szczęśliwa z Tobą, ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy nie była.  
\- Jak to nie była szczęśliwa- ryknął Beck, aż wyskoczył z siedzenia- była.  
\- Na prawdę?! Myślisz, że szczęście to ciągłe wkurzanie się i poczucie zazdrości, to słuchanie od swojego chłopak jakim jest się zła osobą i jak należy postępować? To wybieranie spędzanie czasu z innymi zamiast swojej dziewczyny?- teraz krzyczał Andree  
\- To nie prawda- powiedział Beck- spędzałem odpowiednią ilość czasu z Jade  
\- Wmawiaj sobie tak dalej, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że tak nie jest. Pamiętasz jak wolałeś „odrabiać lekcje”, zamiast wpuścić swoją dziewczynę do domu Jak zmuszałeś Jade, spędzać czas z Tori, po szkole choć tego nie chciała. Ty pragnąłeś towarzystwa Tori?  
\- Co?! Skąd ten pomysł, spędzaliśmy tam czas wszyscy w grupie- powiedział z niezrozumieniem Beck.  
\- Może i tak, ale nie zawsze. Pamiętam jak powiedziałeś mi, że nie nawiedzisz jak inni dotykają twoich włosów, chyba, że to specjalna osoba. A Tori mogła to robić, przyznaj się do siebie koleś tłumisz swoje uczucia do Tori, bo nie chcesz zranić Jade, tak jak nie chciałem zranić Ciebie, ale to koniec wszystko wyszło i każdy z nas może być szczęśliwy z tym kogo naprawdę kocha. Wybierałeś Tori, nad Jade i to się nie zmieni. Swój wolny czas wolałeś spędzać z nią, gdy zerwałeś z Jade to ja z nią byłem i rozmawiałem, ty dobrze się bawiłeś i wychodziłeś z panią Vega. Gdyby Cię nie powstrzymała przed tym pocałunkiem, pewnie nie wróciłbyś z Jade, tylko byłbyś z nią.- powiedział z pewnością Andree. Każdy z jej pocałunków zatrzymywałeś dopiero po chwili. Chciałeś ją całować, przyznaj się  
\- Słuchaj, może i byłem zauroczony Tori, ale to Jade zawsze kochałem.  
\- Ciekawie- powiedział niby zamyślony Andree- nawet bardzo, bo każdy wie, że Tori podoba Ci się od pierwszego dnia kiedy weszła do sali. Wtedy właśnie przestałeś dbać o Jade  
\- Co? Nie!- ryknął znów Beck  
\- Nie powtarzaj się koleś- powiedział, ze śmiechem Andree- poza tym wyliśmy z głównego tematu, jakie było to pytanie? Ach tak.... dlaczego teraz,a nie wtedy... Jedyną szczera odpowiedzią , będzie to, że Jade nie była nad Tobą.  
\- A myślisz, ze teraz jest?  
\- Może i na razie nie jest, trudno wymazać 3 lata randek, ale wierze, że odległość jej w tym pomoże, a gdy wróci do LA na studia, będzie gotowa spróbować ze mną. Teraz zaspokoiłem Twoją ciekawość?- zapytał Andree.  
\- Na ten temat tak, ale co myślisz o naszej przyjaźni?  
\- Lubię cię stary serio- powiedział Andree, poklepując Becka po ramieniu- ale nie mogę znieść Twojego zachowania wobec Jade. Gdy kochasz kogoś i widzisz, jak cierpi, rozrywa Ci serce, a tego wybaczyć Ci nie mogę- powiedział smutno chłopak.  
\- Dlaczego myślisz, że nie mogę uszczęśliwić Jade?  
\- Bo między wami zawsze, będzie stała Tori, którą jesteś „zauroczony”, a jak nie Tori, to inna dziewczyna, którą obrazi Jade. Ty się nie zmienisz, ani nie ona. Będziesz chciał ją zmienić, a ja po prostu chce uczynić ją szczęśliwą- powiedział Andree wstając- lekcje zaraz się zaczną powinniśmy iść i opuścił zamyślonego Becka, samymi ze swoimi myślami.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam czuł, już od kilku dni, ze musisz porozmawiać z Mattem sam na sam. Wiedział, że Mercedes w życiu by go nie zdradziła, tylko jego poprzednie związki wyprowadziły go z równowagi. Tam też miał tą pewność, a jednak się mylił. Postanowił więc załatwić tą sprawę raz na zawsze, by mógł być na nowo szczęśliwy. Zatrzymał więc Matta, od razu po treningu..  
\- Hej Matt- powiedział z wymuszonym uśmiechem Sam  
\- Hej Sam- powiedział zdziwiony chłopak- Co tam?  
\- Słuchaj nie będę owijać w bawełnę, możemy wyjść gdzieś i porozmawiać?- zapytał Sam.  
\- No tak ok- powiedział niepewnie Matt- chyba nie chcesz się, ze mną bić?- zapytał z lekko drżącym głosem chłopak.  
\- Nie, nie- powiedział pospiesznie Sam- po prostu czujem, że powinniśmy pozmawiać.  
\- No, ok- wzruszył ramionami chłopak- A kiedy?  
\- Może teraz, trening się skończył, a spotkania chóru dzisiaj nie ma..  
\- Spoko- powiedział Matt- Weźmy lepiej prysznic za nim wyjdziemy, a później możemy iść do tej kawiarni przy szkole.  
\- Ok – powiedział Sam i oboje poszli się ogarnąć, przed wyjściem.   
Gdy sam skończył swoją powinność, czekał na Matta poza salą, żeby mogli wyjść i wszystko sobie wyjaśnić.  
\- O tu jesteś- zauważył zaskoczony Matt- myślałem, ze spotkamy się w kawiarni  
\- Tak wiem- powiedział Sam- ale wolałem poczekać- powiedział Sam  
Chłopcy szli w milczeniu, gdy w końcu nie zręczności nie wytrzymał Matt.  
\- Słuchaj, wiem, o czym chcesz rozmawiać- powiedział Matt  
\- To dobrze- powiedział Sam- zamówmy i zajmijmy miejsca, później pogadamy- powiedział, ze spokojem Sam.  
\- Ok- powiedział Matt  
Chłopcy zajęli miejsca i zaczęli konwersacje.   
\- Chce z Tobą, porozmawiać w sprawie Merci- wypalił Sam  
\- Wiem- powiedział ze spokojem Matt  
\- Dobrze- kiwnął głowa Matt- rozumiem, że się przyjaźnicie serio, ale trudno mi nie być zazdrosnym.  
\- Wiem, ale nie masz o co, lubię Mercedes, ale nie tak- powiedział patrząc prosto w oczy Sama, żeby zrozumiał jego słowa.  
\- wiem- powiedział Sam- ale, wiesz jak wyglądały moje inne związki byłem zdradzany i choć wiem, że Mercedes jest inna to nie znaczy, że nie czuje niepewności. Patrze na was i wydaje mi się, że lepiej do siebie pasujecie.  
\- Bo jesteśmy czarnoskórzy?- zapytał, ze śmiechem Matt  
\- Nie tylko przez to, po prostu zawsze jesteście tacy zadowoleni na swój widok- powiedział Sam  
\- Słuchaj, jeżeli chodzi o kolor skóry, to nic ci nie poradzę. Choć zawsze, możesz być drugim Jacksonem i spróbować zmienić swój odcień- powiedział, ze śmiechem Matt- Ale nie o to chodzi – powiedział, przecierając swoje oczy, że śmiechu- Kochasz Mercedes, prawda?- zapytał Matt, choć znał już odpowiedź  
\- Oczywiście- odpowiedział chłopak z pewnością w głosie  
\- No właśnie, rozumiem, że możesz być zazdrosny, patrząc na Twoje ostatnie związki, ale w naszym przypadku to zupełna nie dorzeczność, znam Mercedes praktycznie od dziecka myślisz, że jeżeli miałoby być coś między nami nie byłoby już dawno?  
\- Może- powiedział nieśmiało Sam  
\- Nie, może, ale na pewno nasze uczucia są wobec siebie takie same jak na początku- dalej widzę Mercedes jako dziewczynkę z warkoczykami na głowię, rzucającą na mnie okruszki ciasta. A ona we mnie chłopca, który podbierał jej kredki w przedszkolu.  
\- Dobrze, to chyba dobre wyjaśnienie- powiedział Sam, a później chłopcy rozmawiali o czymś zupełnie innym.

**Author's Note:**

> (uh zrobiło się oficjalnie ,ale czasem trzeba hehe)
> 
> Całkowity zakaz powielania pomysłów,kopiowania i umieszczania naszej twórczości na innych stronach ,blogach, chomikach itp. ( co to tego ostatniego to tylko za naszą zgodą .Zgodę możecie otrzymać od Honki i/lub Trish niekoniecznie decyzje podejmiemy wpólnie zależy od opka.)Dzięki za odwiedziny.Miłego czytania. Hona & Trish.


End file.
